Revenge
by sfajri666
Summary: Kebahagiaannya telah di renggut, kedua orang tuanya di bunuh, kebencian pada sesamanya takan pernah bisa di hilangkan, hidup dalam dendam yang menuntut untuk di balaskan... Naruto dalam kisah Revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto dan HS DXD milik pembuatnya.

Warning : Typo(s), gaje, OCC, EYD berantakan dan lain sebagainya.

**Revenge**

**prolog.**

P.O.V

Hola, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze Bael atau lebih tepatnya Naruto Phenex Bael.

Bael,? Phenex,? Yah aku keturunan murni dari dua klan Iblis yang lumayan terkenal di Underword. Nama kedua orang tuaku adalah Minato Phenex dan Kushina Bael jadi secara tidak langsung aku mewarisi kekuatan dari dua klan tersebut.

Lalu kenapa di belakang namaku bukan Phenex Bael,? Tapi malah Namikaze Bael,? Itu adalah cerita yang lumayan panjang. Singkat cerita, Tou-sanku di usir dari Klan Phenex gara-gara menolong dua orang saat perang besar terjadi dan bukan membunuh mereka.

Mereka berdua yang di tolong Tou-san adalah Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh, namun kebaikan Tou-san di balas dengan keburukan. Dimana salah satu dari mereka, lebih tepatnya Da-Tensi yang di tolong Tou-san malah memanfaatkan kebaikan Tou-san dan membunuh salah satu petinggi Klan Phenex yang lumayan di segani.

Karena hal itu, hampir semua anggota Klan Phenex menyalahkan Tou-sanku dan mengusirnya setelah genjatan senjata Great War di kumandangkan.

Tou-sanku pergi mengembara dan dia membuang nama Phenex dari belakang namanya dan menggantinya dengan Namikaze.

Sedangkan Kaa-sanku, dia juga di usir dari Klan Bael, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya dia di suruh memilih takdirnya sendiri oleh Lord Bael yang menjadikannya tidak membuang atau mengganti nama keluarganya.

Kaa-sanku memilih menyusul Tou-sanku saat dia mendengar Tou-sanku telah di usir dari Klan Phenex, Kaa-san melakukan itu karena dia mencintai Tou-sanku sejak Great War masih terjadi. Dia langsung menyukai Tou-sanku saat mereka baru bertemu, bukan tanpa alasan Kaa-sanku langsung menyukainya, namun melihat dan mendengar kebaikan dan keramahan Tou-sanku yang membuat dia menyukainya.

Kaa-sanku menyusul Tou-sanku dan langsung menyatakan perasaannya begitu bertemu, kontan saja Tou-sanku kaget dan bingung melihat itu. Coba bayangkan, sedang asik menyusuri jalan kehidupan tiba-tiba di cegat gadis cantik dan langsung menyatakan cintanya padamu.

Tou-sanku tertawa mendengar itu, namun melihat keseriusan Kaa-sanku Tou-sanku langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menasehati Kaa-san untuk kembali saja.

Tou-sanku sebenarnya menyukai Kaa-sanku sejak mereka bertemu, namun dia memendamnya karena tidak ingin orang yang di cintainya menderita bersamanya.

Kaa-sanku menolak dan terus menyatakan cintanya dan membujuk untuk diijinkan ikut mengembara bersama Tou-sanku.

Akhirnya Tou-sanku luluh dan menerima perasaan Kaa-sanku dan mengatakan kalau dia juga menyukai Kaa-sanku.

Akhirnya mereka mengembara sampai ujung Underword dan mendirikan rumah di pinggir hutan dekat perbatasan dengan Grigori untuk memulai kehidupan baru mereka.

Dua tahun kemudian aku lahir dan itu membuat mereka bahagia karena mendapat keluarga baru.

Setelah aku umur lima tahun aku mulai di ajari sihir dari keluarga kedua orang tuaku, karena mau bagaimanapun aku memiliki darah dua klan orang tuaku dan menjadikan aku menuruni kekuatan dua klan itu.

Dua tahun berlatih kekuatan api milik Klan Phenex - yah walau bagai manapun akukan juga keturunan klan itu- oleh Tou-sanku dan api yang dia turunkan kepadaku sedikit berbeda dengan api klan Phenex pada umumnya namun tetap sama-sama panas malah mungkin lebih panas.

Namun baru satu tahun kurang aku di latih Kaa-san tentang sihir warisan keluarganya, sesuatu terjadi pada keluarga kecil kami yang telak menjadikanku sangat membenci kaum Iblis -walaupun aku juga Iblis-.

Peristiwa itu...

Flash Back.

'' Naru-chan ayo lebih semangat lagi,! Putra Kaa-chan bisa lebih dari itu,!'' teriak Kaa-chan menyemangati sambil mengajariku teknik sihirnya.

'' Kaa-chan, jangan panggil Naruto dengan embel-embel chan-chan. Narutokan sudah besar,!'' kesalku ikut berteriak karena masih di panggil dengan sufix -chan.

'' Naru-chan masih kecil menurut Kaa-chan, jadi Kaa-chan akan selalu memanggil Naru-chan dengan sufix -chan,'' balas Kaa-chan dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan.

Tau-sanku hanya tersenyum melihat kami yang sedang berlatih dari teras belakang rumah kami, ya aku sedang di latih oleh Kaa-chan tepat di halaman belakang rumah kecil kami.

'' Terserah Kaa-chan sajalah,'' serahku, percuma debat dengan Kaa-chan, aku pasti akan kalah.

'' Nah begitu dong, Kaa-chan kan jadi senang,'' ucap Kaa-chanku terlihat senang dan senyumanya kian merekah.

Namun tiba-tiba senyuman Kaa-chan menghilang di gantikan ekpresi tegang dan was-was, begitu juga Tou-sanku saat aku melihat kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba aku langsung merasakan firasat yang buruk, amat buruk.

Aku tiba-tiba merasa sesak nafas dan tubuh agak bergetar saat merasakan aura yang lumayan besar-untuk bocah seumuranku yang baru delapan tahun jalan- dari arah atas langit.

Aku melihat puluhan sosok dengan sayap kelelawar tengah terbang, mereka masing-masing hanya memiliki satu pasang sayap saja, kecuali sosok yang aku asumsikan pemimpin, memiliki tiga pasang sayap kelelawar.

Tanpa menebakpun aku sudah tau, mereka adalah Iblis. Sayap yang mereka miliki sama seperti milik Kaa-chan, walau jumlahnya berbeda. Punya Kaa-chan memiliki empat pasang sayap kelelawar.

'' Hahahaha, akhirnya aku menemukanmu Minato Phenex. Akan aku bunuh kau dan keluargamu karena membuat bangsa iblis malu karena menolong musuh kita dalam Great War dan membuat salah satu iblis terkuat dari Klan Phenex mati,'' tawa pemimpin dari para Iblis itu terlihat garang.

Tiba-tiba, Kaa-chan dan Tou-sanku sudah berada di depanku melindungiku dari para Iblis yang berniat jahat pada keluarga kecil kami.

'' Ini tidak akan baik, Kushina-chan cepat bawa Naruto pergi dari sini. Biar mereka aku yang menghadapinya,'' ucap Tou-sanku tegas dan cemas dengan masih melihat tajam kearah para Iblis yang masih terbang di udara.

'' Tidak, aku akan tetap disini membantumu menghadapi mereka. Lagian kalau kita kaburpun pasti mereka bisa mengejarnya,'' tolak tegas Kaa-chan yang kini telah mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Rambut merahnya berkibar liar dengan aura merah kehitaman di sekelilingnya.

'' Baiklah kalau itu maumu,'' pasrah Tou-san dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

'' Ne Naruto, begitu kami melawan mereka kamu cepat pergi menyelamatkan diri ya. Aku tidak ingin kamu terluka,'' ucapnya dengan nada memerintah.

'' Ti-tidak, Naru ingin membantu Tou-san dan Kaa-chan melawan mereka,'' tolaku takut-takut.

Baru saja Tou-san membuka mulutnya, pemimpin Iblis yang berniat mencelakakan kami sudah ada di depan kita dan langsung menembakan demonic power dalam sekala besar.

' Bluuummm'

ledakan besarpun terjadi saat demonic power itu menghantam tanah tempat kami berpijak. Untung Tou-san bergerak cepat, dia dengan cepat memindahkanku dan Kaa-chan agak jauh menghindari serangan itu dan saat memindahkan kami muncul kilat kuning untuk perantara kami berpindah.

Itu adalah sihir teleportasi tercepat yang pernah di buat Tou-san.

'' Hahahaha, rupanya kau masih secepat dulu, Minato,'' ucap si pemimpin para Iblis memuji tapi dengan nada menghina. '' Tapi kau tidak akan bisa terus menghindari seranganku,'' lanjutnya menyerang kembali di ikuti pasukannya.

Selanjutnya Kaa-chan dan Tou-sanku melawan mereka dengan sengit.

Peristiwa itu begitu cepat, hingga akhirnya Tou-san dan Kaa-chan hampir menang melawan mereka.

Namun itu baru hampir, saat tiba-tiba salah satu iblis itu yang tangannya telah terpotong dan kakinya putus muncul di belakangku berniat menusukan pedangnya kepunggungku.

Aku yang merasakan bahaya dari belakangku lalu menengok kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya melihat sebilah pedang tengah terhunus kepadaku.

Karena takut, aku langsung memejamkan mataku dan menunggu ajalku.

Namun sekian lama aku terpejam aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit akibat pedang yang aku kira telah menusuku. Lalu aku membuka mataku dan seketika itu pula mataku melebar.

Pedang yang terhunuskan kepadaku menancap tepat pada punggung Tou-san dan Kaa-chanku tembus sampai perut karena menolongku.

Kaa-chan tersenyum miris sedangkan Tou-san tidak beda jauh.

'' Hahaha, akhirnya kami bisa membunuhmu Minato. Regenerasimu tidak akan berguna saat tertebas pedang itu karena pedang itu adalah serpihan Excaliburn yang kami curi dulu,'' tawa kemenangan terngiang jelas dari mulut pemimpin Iblis yang menyerang keluarga kami. Walau tiga sayapnya telah patah dan tangan kanannya sudah putus terkena serangan Tou-san namun dia tetap sombong dan angkuh. '' Yah walaupun tangan kami sampai terbakar saat menggunakannya namun itu setimpal dengan hasilnya,'' lanjutnya memperlihatkan telapak tangan kirinya yang melepuh.

'' Ka-kaa-chan, To-u-san...''

'' Nar-ru-chan, maafkan kami tidak bisa melindungimu lagi, jadilah kuat untuk melindungi yang lemah, jaga kesehatanmu jangan makan sembarangan dan carilah wanita untuk dijadikan istrimu. Tidak harus cantik, asalkan dia baik tidak apa.'' potong Kaa-chan dengan terbata.

'' Naruto, setelah kami pergi. Pergilah ketempat pamanmu, dia pasti akan mau menerimamu dan juga turuti ucapan Kaa-chanmu,'' tambah Tou-san tersenyum getir.

'' Kami pergi dulu, Naruto / Naru-chan,'' ucap mereka bersamaan dan kemudian mereka melebur menjadi debu.

'' Ka-ka-chan, To-u-san,,,,,,, Tidaaak,!'' aku berteriak frustasi melihat kedua orang tuaku mati di depanku.

Aku tertunduk dengan tubuh bergetar dan airmata mengalir deras dari mataku.

'' Fufufufu, drama yang menjijikan. Nah sekarang giliranmu bocah untuk menyusul kedua orang tuamu yang menjijikan itu,'' tawa psikopat terdengar dari pemimpin Iblis bangsat itu dan terdengar sangat dekat di belakangku.

'' Akan aku bunuh kalian,'' gumamku pelan dan dingin.

'' Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, bocah,?'' tanya si pemimpin iblis bangsat yang tengah menyiapkan demonic powernya.

Aku lalu berdiri dan menghadap pada mereka dengan raut wajah yang pasti terlihat menakutkan jika aku sudah besar.

'' Akan aku bunuh kalian,!'' jawabku lantang.

'' Hahahaha, jangan bercanda,!'' tawa mereka yang aku lihat jumlahnya tinggal sepuluh orangan.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil pedang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku, seketika telapak tanganku seperti terbakar.

Ah iya, itukan katanya terbuat dari serpihan Excaliburn yang notabenya adalah senjata yang di ciptakan untuk membunuh para iblis.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya dan dengan kecepatan yang di turunkan Tou-san padaku, aku langsung menebas vertikal pemimpin yang masih tertawa meremehkan.

Untuk selanjutnya aku tidak ingat apapun karena kesadaranku telah di ambil alih oleh kegelapanku.

Saat aku tersadar, aku tengah terbaring di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan sedikit berbau obat-obatan.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping kanan, disana nampak pria paruh baya berponi pirang yang amat aku kenal.

'' Pa-paman...''

'' Sstt, istirahat saja. Lukamu cukup parah dan regenerasimu tidak bekerja seperti biasanya,'' ucapnya pelan menyuruhku untuk kembali beristirahat.

Aku langsung menurutinya tanpa membantah karena tubuhku rasanya sakit semua dan pikiranku masih kalut.

End Flash Back.

Mulai saat itu aku hidup bersamanya dan dilatihnya hingga aku menguasai semua sihir kekuatan yang di turunkan kedua orang tuaku dan tak lupa juga, mulai saat itu aku sangat membenci kaum Iblis.

Hingga saat ini mungkin aku telah melampaui kekuatan Tou-san, dan saat ini detik ini aku sedang berada di...

'' Namikaze-san, apa kamu mendengarkan penjelasanku,?''

Kuoh Academy, sekolah yang berada di teritori iblis dan sebagian muridnya mungkin juga adalah iblis.

Ugh, dasar paman mesum keparat,! Sudah tau aku membenci Iblis malah di masukan ke sekolah yang sebagian muridnya adalah Iblis. Bangsat kau Paman,!

'' Pssst, Naruto cepat bangun. Sensei bertanya padamu tuh,'' bisik pelan pemuda berambut coklat sahabatku mencoba membangunkanku dari tidur indahku.

'' Engg ugh, ada apa Issei,?'' lenguhku bangun dari mimpi indahku dan bertanya pada temanku yang tadi membangunkanku.

'' Ehm, Namikaze-san apakah tidurmu nyenyak,?'' tanya sebuah suara dari depan kelas yang keluar dari mulut sensei yang sedang mengajar.

'' Umm, tidak terlalu Sensei. Mungkin kalau ada bantal tidurku akan lebih nyenyak,'' jawabku tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun karena tidur di jam pelajaran.

Seketika aku merasa semua pandangan mata tertuju padaku dan benar saja saat melihat kesekeliling, semua teman sekelasku memandang tidak percaya kepadaku namun aku tidak mempedulikannya, tidak penting.

'' Berarti besok-besok kamu harus membawa bantal untukmu tidur,'' ucap Sensei dengan muka yang memerah marah.

'' Ah ide bagus tuh Sensei, besok dan seterusnya aku akan membawa bantal biar tidurku lebih nyenyak,'' balasku menepuk tangan semangat karena ide itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku.

'' Grrr, Namikaze cepat keluar dari kelasku,!'' triak marah Sensei sudah pada batasnya.

Kontan aku tersenyum sumringah mendengar itu.

'' Dengan senang hati Sensei,!'' ucapku penuh semangat dan kemudian aku bangkit dari bangkuku dan keluar kelas dengan sambil bersenandung senang.

Aku lihat teman satu kelasku hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Haha, peduli amat yang penting aku bisa tidur sepuasnya di entah nanti nemu tempatnya dimana.

End Naruto P.o.V

Issei P.o.V

Halo aku Hyoudo Issei, murid kelas dua di SMA Kuoh. Hari ini aku sangat senang sekali, pasalnya kemarin ada seorang gadis menyatakan cintanya padaku dan sekarang gadis itu ada di sampingku, berjalan kearah sekolah bersama walaupun aku tidak tau dia sekolah dimana melihat aku belum pernah liat seragam sekolah yang dia kenakan.

Amano Yuuma, nama gadis berambut hitam panjang sepunggung dan bermata ungu yang indah, jangan lupa tubuhnya juga sangat seksi.

Kalau Motohama dan Matsuda melihat ini pasti mereka akan iri, ah senangnya melihat mereka menangis anime melihat aku sudah selangkah lebih maju.

Ah itu mereka, dua sahabat mesumku-walau masih ada satulagi dan dia tidak semesum kami- akan aku kenalkan Yuuma-chan pada mereka.

'' Yuuma-chan,,'' panggilku pada gadis yang sedang berjalan bersamaku.

'' Ya Issei-kun,?'' balasnya menengok kearahku.

'' Kita kesana yuk, aku kenalkan kamu pada teman-temanku,'' ajakku dengan nada selembut mungkin.

'' Emm, ayo,'' setujunya mengangguk.

Akupun merangkulnya berjalan kearah Mutohama dan Matsuda, aku lihat mereka tengah melihat kearahku dengan pandangan bingung dan tidak percaya.

'' Ehmm, Matsuda, Motohama perkanal dia Amano Yuuma dan Yuuma-chan perkenalkan mereka sahabatku,'' aku berdehem untuk menarik perhatian dua temanku yang masih cengo.

'' Perkenalkan aku Amano Yuuma, pacar Issei-kun,'' Yuuma-chan memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkuk sebentar dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

'' Eh,? Pacar,?'' cengo dua sahabatku itu tidak percaya.

Aku lalu melangkah ketengah-tengah Motohama dan Matsuda kemudian menepuk pundak mereka.

'' Sabar suatu saat kalian pasti menemukan pasangan kalian masing-masing,'' Nasihatku sok bijak.

'' Bangsat kau Issei,! / Dasar penghianat,!'' teriak Matsuda dan Motohama bersamaan dan tak lupa airmata buaya yang mengalir deras seperti air terjun.

Melihat itu Yuuma-chan hanya tersenyum manis dan itu membuatku makin sayang padanya.

'' Eh, ngomong-ngomong dimana Naruto,? Dia belum kelihatan,?'' tanyaku pada dua sahabatku yang kini telah kembali kedunia nyata.

'' Ada apa mencariku,?'' tanya sebuah suara yang amat aku kenal dari belakangku, suara itu adalah suara sahabatku, Naruto.

Aku kemudian menengok kebelakang dan melihat dia tengah berjalan kearah kami, kemudian dia berhenti tepat di depan Yuuma-chan yang terlihat sedikit menegang saat melihat Naruto.

Aku menghampirinya dan mengenalkan pacar baruku.

'' Naruto kenalkan dia Amano Yuuma, dan Yuuma-chan perkenalkan dia Naruto Namikaze, sahabatku yang lainnya,'' ucapku memperkenalkan mereka.

'' Sa-salam kenal, na-namaku Amano Yuuma, pacar Hyoudo-kun,'' Yuuma memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tergagap, sepertinya dia ketakutan,?

'' Amano Yuuma ya,? Hmm,?'' aku lihat Naruto melihat tajam kearah Yuuma-chan dan aku lihat Yuuma tampak tidak tenang.

Eh jangan-jangan Naruto menyukainya, gawat nih dia pasti akan sangat mudah merebutnya dariku.

'' Na-Naruto dia miliku dan jangan memandanginya seperti itu. Kau membuatnya takut,'' tegurku takut-takut.

'' Tenang Issei, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu, mungkin,'' ucap Naruto dengan masih menatap tajam kearah Yuuma-chan.

'' Ne, **Yuuma-chan **kapan kalian bertemu,? Perasaan kemarin Issei belum memiliki kekasih,?'' tanya Naruto dengan menekan nama Yuuma-chan seolah dia sudah mengenal Yuuma-chan.

'' Ke-kemarin sore,'' jawab Yuuma-chan gagap.

Ada apa ini.

'' Apakah paman mengetahui kamu sekarang sudah pacaran,?'' tanya Naruto lagi dengan masih memandang tajam pada Yuuma-chan dengan senyuman aneh di bibirnya.

Eh tunggu, paman,? Apa dia benar-benar mengenal Yuuma-chan,?

'' Issei-san adalah sahabatku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya akan berurusan denganku, tidak harus 'Paman' yang turun tangan. Dan Issei, suatu saat ada gadis yang mendekatimu jangan langsung terpesona padanya. Walaupun kamu mesum lihat dulu siapa dia,'' ucap tenang Naruto pada Yuuma dan aku seperti menasehati atau memperingati,?.

Kemudian dia berbalik kearah dia datang, eh itukan bukan arah ke sekolah.

'' Tu-tunggu Naruto, apa maksudmu,? Dan bukankah arah sekolah bukan kesana,?'' cegatku menanyakan maksud ucapannya yang tidak aku mengerti.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok sedikit kearah kami.

'' Sebentar lagi kamu akan mengerti dan aku tidak jadi sekolah, aku lupa membawa bantal tidur lagian juga ada seseorang yang mau aku temui,'' ucap Naruto cuek sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

Aku masih tidak mengerti, aku menengok kesamping kearah Yuuma-chan. Aku lihat dia sangat tegang dan keringat dingin terlihat mengucur deras di wajahnya.

Baru dua langkah Naruto melangkah, tiba-tiba Yuuma-chan berlari kearahnya dan memeluk kaki Naruto dengan bersimpuh dan air matanya mengalir deras.

Kontan Naruto langkahnya terhenti, sedangkan aku dan kedua sahabat mesumku kaget dan bingung.

'' Na-Naruto-sama, ja-jangan beritau Tuan. Di-dia akan marah besar padaku,'' mohon Yuuma-chan memelas.

Sepertinya Yuuma-chan dan Naruto saling kenal dan juga kelihatannya Yuuma-chan menghormati dan takut padanya.

'' Huft, jangan panggil aku dengan sesuatu yang folmal seperti itu, aku tidak terlalu suka dan juga, lagian siapa yang mau memberi tau paman,? Sudah aku bilangkan aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan,?'' balas Naruto santai terdengar cuek namun juga terdengar serius.

'' Baiklah, tapi itu lebih mengerikan jika Naruto-kun sendiri yang turun tangan,'' ucap pelan Yuuma-chan lebih tenang namun masih ada sedikit nada takut di ucapannya.

Tunggu, cara Yuuma-chan memanggil Naruto lain dari sebelumnya. Seperti seorang kekasih yang memanggil kekasihnya, eh atau jangan-jangan mereka memang sepasang kekasih,?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut jika memang mereka sepasang kekasih, ugh baru saja merasakan memiliki pacar sudah harus menjadi jomblo lagi.

'' Jangan juga memanggilku seperti itu, kalau 'mereka' mendengarnya kamu bisa di keroyok habis-habisan, lagian di belakang sana ada 'pacarmu' dia bisa salah paham nanti dan berdirilah, kesanya aku kayak ibu tiri gitu,'' ucap Naruto terdengar seperti bergurau, ah sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Naruto karena itu membuktikan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

Tapi apa benar mereka bukan sepasang kekasih,? Aku jadi sanksi dan kurang yakin apalagi di perkuat saat Yuuma-chan bangkit berdiri sesuai suruhan Naruto dan dia langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Argh aku jadi bingung,! Aku tidak ingin di sebut pria perebut pacar orang,! apa lagi dia sahabatku sendiri. Eh, tapikan Yuuma-chan yang menembaku duluan,? Yah walau aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya si.

Argh, lain kali aku akan mengikuti ucapan Naruto sebelumnya. Jangan langsung percaya pada gadis yang baru bertemu tapi langsung menyatakan perasaannya.

Issei End P.o.V

Issei dan kedua temannya masih memandang kearah Naruto yang tengah di peluk dari belakang oleh gadis yang seharusnya atau dikiranya adalah pacarnya Issei.

'' Aku tidak peduli pada mereka, kalau mereka menghajarku tinggal aku hajar balik dan tentang 'pacar' itu, aku hanya mengikuti perintah atasan baruku,'' Raynare atau Yuuma membalas ucapan Naruto sambil memeluknya erat dari belakang.

'' Huh, kau ini,'' Naruto menghela nafas kemudian melepas tangan Yuuma yang tengah memeluknya, kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Yuuma. '' Jadi sekarang 'paman' bukan 'tuanmu' lagi,?'' lanjutnya bertanya dengan menaikan satu alisnya.

Yuuma menatap kearah wajah Naruto, agak ada rasa sedikit takut di matanya.

'' Ti-tidak, tuan masih menjadi tuanku. Aku melakukan itu juga agar aku dilihatnya, di akuinya,'' bantah Yuuma dan memberikan alasan dia melakukan itu.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan Yuuma dan itu sukses membuatnya memerah.

'' Imotouku yang paling imut, untuk dapat di lihat dan di akui paman tidak perlu melakukan itu. Hanya tunjukan kesetiaanmu padanya, dia pasti akan mengakuimu bukan cuma sebagai bawahannya,'' Naruto memberi nasehat pada sosok yang di anggap adiknya, walaupun dia lebih muda dari orang itu.

Yuuma wajahnya memerah mendengar dirinya di bilang imut sedangkan Issei dan dua sahabat mesumnya hanya cengo melongo mendengar Naruto memanggil adik pada Yuuma.

'' Jangan panggil aku Imotou,!? Akukan lebih tua darimu jadi harusnya Naruto-kun memanggilku Nee-chan,'' rajuk Yuuma sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut yang di buatnya sedikit kesal.

' Aw,'

Yuuma memekik saat Naruto mencubit hidungnya karena gemas melihat tingkah Yuuma yang menurutnya imut.

'' Memang kamu lebih tua dariku tapi sifatmu seperti anak kecil, mau di perhatiin aja sampai mau bikin sesuatu yang menggemparkan. Paman pasti akan pusing melihat itu,'' sindir Naruto dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

'' Aku tidak seperti anak kecil,'' ngambek Yuuma menggembungkan pipinya dan tanganya bersidekap menyangga buah dadanya yang lumaya membuat laki-laki melotot melihatnya, menantang lebih tinggi.

'' Iya kamu seperti anak kecil, Imotouku,'' kini nada Naruto seperti menggoda.

Wajah Yuuma memerah karena kesal dan senang, kesal karena di bilang anak kecil dan senang karena ternyata seorang Naruto, sosok yang di kaguminya tengah menggodanya.

Issei dan kedua temannya masih memandang Naruto dan Yuuma dengan tidak berkedip.

Wajah Yuuma masih memerah, namun menghilang seketika dan dibibirnya tersungging senyuman-ah bukan- seringaian yang misterius lebih tepatnya, seringaian karena mendapat sebuah ide untuk membalas seorang Naruto.

'' Jadi aku seperti anak kecil ya,?'' ujar Yuuma seperti bertanya namun senyuman misterius yang di buat semanis mungkin masih bertengger manis di bibirnya yang tipis.

'' Ya, kamu seperti anak kecil, Imotouku,'' balas Naruto masih belum menyadari arti senyuman Yuuma.

'' Kalau begitu Naruto-kun pedofil dong,,,,''

'' Eh,?!'' Naruto nampak kaget dengan ucapan Yuuma begitu pula dengan si 'trio mesum'.

'' Iya, Naruto-kun pedofil karena suka meniduri aku yang anak kecil ini, suka meremas dan menghisap dadaku hingga jadi sebesar ini. Anak kecil perempuan yang polos ini telah dinikmati tubuhnya oleh Naruto-kun,'' Yuuma menegaskan ucapan sebelumnya dengan nada yang di buat se-Inocent mungkin dan dengan gaya yang malu-malu anak kecil dan jangan lupa, rona merah di pipinya yang menambahkan kesan imut sadisnya.

'' Nani,?!'' pekik Naruto mendengar ucapan Yuuma.

'' Apa,!,,,, Naruto ternyata kau lebih mesum dari kami,!'' teriak trio mesum bersamaan, mata mereka membulat tidak percaya karena ternyata sahabatnya yang terkenal tidak mesum malah tingkat kemesumannya lebih parah dari mereka.

'' Ho-hoi, a-aku tidak seperti itu,! Kau cepat katakan kalau itu tidak benar,!'' panik Naruto membela diri dan menyuruh Yuuma untuk menjelaskan semua yang di katakannya tidaklah benar..

'' Oh malangnya diriku, laki-laki yang sudah menikmati setiap mili tubuhku tidak mengakui perbuatannya. Naruto-kun, apakah kamu lupa baru minggu kemarin kamu meniduriku, menciumku dengan penuh nafsu, meremas dan menghisap dadaku dengan keras hingga membuatku kesakitan dan apakah kamu lupa kalau kamu telah 'memakan' bagian bawahku dengan ganas sampai aku banjir di bawah sana,? Dan kamu lupa saat pertama kali memasukan 'batangmu' kedalam tubuhku,? Kamu melakukannya dengan keras dan kasar hingga membuat bagian bawahku robek terkoyak batangmu yang sangat besar itu. Bagian 'bawah' seorang anak kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa di hajar habis-habisan hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah, hiks,'' Yuuma berucap dengan nada yang di buat sangat sedih, bahkan airmatanya sampai keluar saat mengucapkan itu.

Naruto hanya melongo setelah mendengar ucapan Yuuma yang seperti mengadu, semua yang di ucapkan tidak benar -yah walaupun ada sedikit yang benar, itu di bagian meremas dada dan itupun tidak sengaja- dan hanya karangannya saja.

Hal yang tidak di ketahui Naruto, Yuuma tengah menyeringai senang namun tidak terlihat karena kepalanya tertunduk. Dan ada hal yang tidak di ketahuinya juga, yaitu ketiga sahabat mesumnya telah pingsan di dalam kubangan darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka.

Detik itu otak Naruto masih blank setelah mendengar ucapan Yuuma, namun detik berikutnya dia akhirnya tau, dia sedang di kerjai oleh sosok gadis berambut hitam agak biru di depannya.

Terbukti dari saat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, di sana terpampang senyum kemenangan karena telah berhasil mengerjai sosok yang sangat di kaguminya selama di Grigory.

'' Huh, kamu mengerjaiku ya,'' tuduh Naruto akhirnya setelah sadar tengah di kerjai.

' Hihihi,'

Yuuma hanya terkikik menanggapi Naruto yang baru sadar di kerjainya.

'' Dasar, menghancurkan nama baiku saja. Dan lihat apa yang kamu perbuat,,,, merepotkan,'' ucapan Naruto di buat kesal walau aslinya hanya bercanda dan dia menunjuk kearah tiga sahabatnya yang masih pingsan di dalam kubangan darah mesumnya.

'' Hehehe, maaf. Habis Naruto-kun menggodaku si, jadinya aku kerjai saja Naruto-kun,'' kekeh Yuuma meminta maaf dan merenggut manja.

'' Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tolong 'pacarmu' dan dua temannya itu,''

Naruto berjalan kearah sahabatnya yang masih pingsan, melewati Yuuma yang akan mencak membantah ucapan Naruto.

'' Dia bukan pacarku,'' bantah Yuuma. '' Lagian itu kan cara untuk menjalankan tugas'nya' untuk mendekati dan membunuh orang yang memiliki sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan tuan,'' lanjutnya membela diri dan memberi tau alasan dia mendekati Issei.

'' Ck, siapa yang bilang 'sesuatu' itu membahayakan paman dan kelompoknya,? Lagian paman sangat menyukai sesuatu seperti yang ada di dalam tubuh Issei,'' decak Naruto mendengar alasan Yuuma mendekati sahabatnya itu.

'' Ta-tapi ka-kata Kokabiel-sama,,,''

'' Mau saja kamu di bodohinya, dia sedang berambisi pada sesuatu yang membosankan, apapun yang di janjikannya padamu dan yang lainya hanyalah kebohongan semata. Lagi pula paman penggila Sacred Gear, jika dia mengetahui seseorang memiliki apa yang dia punya pasti dia akan merekrutnya, melatihnya dan meneliti apa yang ada di dalam tubuhnya,'' potong Naruto dan memberitau sedikit tentang pamannya atau pemimpin dari Yuuma.

Yuuma tertunduk setelah mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, dia merasa bodoh karena sudah mau di manfaatkan oleh sosok yang menjanjikan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, dan juga dia merasa bersalah pada tuannya karena telah menghianatinya.

'' Sudahlah jangan di fikirkan, paman pasti mau memaafkanmu. Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus membawa mereka kesekolah,'' ucap Naruto seolah mengerti apa yang Yuuma pikirkan.

Yuuma memandang Naruto sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk lemah dan membantu Naruto mengurusi Issei dan dua sahabatnya.

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, setelah sesuatu yang merepotkan terjadi pagi tadi dengan sedikit kebohongan akhirnya dia bisa mengatasinya.

_' Eh ayo kita ketempat latihan kendo, kiba sedang latihan sekarang,'_

_' Yang benar,? Ayo kita lihat,'_

_' Wah pasti kiba terlihat keren,'_

Naruto mendengar ucapan para siswa putri tentang Kiba yang sedang latihan, dia jadi tertarik untuk mengetes iblis dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruangan latihan kendo yang pastinya sekarang sudah penuh sesak oleh para gadis yang ingin melihatnya.

Dengan mudah Naruto menerobos kerumunan para gadis yang ada di pintu masuk klub kendo, terang saja sangat mudah malah dia menjadi pusat perhatian karena dia jarang sekali masuk ketempat seperti itu.

_' Eh lihat, Naruto-senpai masuk keruang kendo,'_

_' Iya apa Naruto-san mau bergabung dengan kelub kendo,?'_

_' Mungkin, kalau dia beneran masuk aku juga akan ikut masuk klub kendo ah,'_

_' Aku juga, kali aja salah satu dari mereka menyukaiku, hihihi,'_

Naruto mendengar ucapan para gadis namun tidak dia hiraukan, dia terus masuk kedalam dan melihat pemuda berambut pirang pucat tengah mengayunkan Boken sendirian di tengah ruangan di tonton para anggota wanita klub itu.

' Ehm,'

Naruto berdehem setelah berdiri tidak jauh dari Kiba untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Kiba menghentikan latihannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto, begitu pula para anggota yang tengah melihat latihannya.

'' Latihan sendirian tidak akan meningkatkan kemampuanmu, Kiba,'' ujar Naruto yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari Kiba.

'' Naruto-san,? Oh kalau begitu temani aku latihan biar kemampuanku bisa sedikit meningkat,'' balas Kiba agak bertanya-tanya pasalnya baru kali ini melihat Naruto masuk ke tempat latihannya.

'' Boleh, tapi aku punya usul yang lebih baik. Gimana kalau kita bertanding untuk melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kita dalam bermain pedang,'' setuju Naruto dan ada nada menantang di ucapannya. '' Sekali-kali aku ingin merenggangkan otot-ototku,'' lanjutnya sambil menggerakan kepalanya mematah kiri dan kanan.

'' Tentu, sudah lama juga aku tidak mengetes kemampuan berpedangku. Yah berhubung aku belum menemukan lawan yang mau bertanding denganku,'' ucap Kiba tertarik dan senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Naruto berjalan kearah pedang kayu disimpan dan mengambil dua boken yang di pegang terbalik di tangan kiri dan normal di tangan kanan.

'' Aku terbiasa menggunakan dua pedang, aku harap pertandingan ini seperti sungguhan dengan niat membunuh yang di keluarkan dan seluruh kemampuan kita di keluarkan. Aku harap kamu tidak keberatan, Kiba,'' ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali berdiri di depan Kiba namun dengan jarak yang lebih dekat.

'' Tentu Naruto-san, aku akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku,'' balas Kiba yang kini telah melakukan kuda-kuda berpedangnya.

Begitupun dengan Naruto, dia juga sudah melakukan kuda-kudanya dengan kaki kiri kebelakang menekuk membuka, kaki depan menekuk menghadap kedepan, tubuh membungkuk rendah, tangan kiri yang memegang boken terbalik dia arahkan kebelakang dan tangan kanannya mensejajarkan lengannya horizontal dengan pandangan matanya.

'' Aliran berpedangku adalah bebas, Kiba. Jadi jika nanti kamu melihat aku berubah-ubah gaya bertarungnya jangan kaget, karena aku hanya berimprovisasi sesuai dengan penglihatanku,'' ucap Naruto sebelum pertandingan di mulai.

Kiba tidak membalas dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto, mengawasi gerakannya.

'' Baiklah,,,,mulai,!'' seru Kiba dan Naruto.

Belum juga Kiba melesat kearah Naruto, Naruto sudah di depannya mengayunkan boken di tangan kanannya menyilang keatas.

' Tak,'

Dengan sigap Kiba menahan tebasan Naruto dengan bokennya, dia merasakan tebasan Naruto begitu kuat dan bertenaga.

Melihat serangannya berhasil di tahan, Naruto mengayunkan boken yang di pegang tangan kirinya Horizontal, mencoba menebas Kiba di bagian perut.

Kiba langsung mengarahkan bokennya kebawah menahan tebasan boken tangan kiri Naruto.

' Tak,!'

Suara benturan dua boken terdengar sangat keras dan sedikit memekakan telinga.

Kiba sedikit terdorong kebelakang saat menahan tebasan Horizontal dari Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengayunkan boken di tangan kanannya namun masih bisa di tahan oleh Kiba, dia kemudian menebaskan vertikal boken di tangan kirinya namun juga masih bisa di tahan dengan baik oleh Kiba.

Melihat serangan biasa masih bisa di tahan Kiba, Naruto mengubah pola serangannya.

Kini Naruto menyerang dengan pola acak tak beraturan, dengan gaya memutar tubuh seperti piringan yang berputar, serangan Naruto makin membuat Kiba terdesak kebelakang.

' Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak,'

Bunyi boken beradu dengan keras berkali-kali, membuat ruangan kendo itu di penuhi dengan suara detakannya.

Para Siswi Kuoh yang menonton pertandingan mereka nampak terkagum-kagum, mereka tidak menyangka seorang kiba dapat terdesak seperti itu. Yah walaupun yang melawannya menggunakan teknik yang 'berantakan' menurut mereka.

Naruto terus menyerang Kiba, dan kecepatan putarnya juga tenaganya semakin besar.

Itulah salah satu teknik milik Naruto, walau tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lebih tapi di setiap serangannya penuh akan tenaga dan akan terus semakin besar berkesinambungan dengan semakin cepat putaran serangannya.

Teknik milik Naruto ini mengandalkan berat dari pedang yang di pegangnya, berat pedang membantunya berputar dengan cepat dan bertenaga.

' Tak, tak, tak,'

Kiba hanya bisa menahan serangan dari Naruto, dia tidak bisa membalas serangannya. Boro-boro membalas, celah sedikit saja dari serangan Narutopun nyaris tidak ada. Sekali ada celah Naruto langsung bisa menutupinya.

Kiba makin terdesak kebelakang tanpa bisa membalas serangan.

' Gi-gila, serangannya bertambah cepat dan semakin kuat. Tidak ada celah untuku kembali menyerang, dan sedikit kekuatan Knightku yang aku keluarkan tidak ada gunanya,' batin Kiba terpojokan.

' Tak, tak, tak,'

Semakin semangat Naruto menyerang kiba, dan tanpa Kiba sadari, dia menyeringai penuh ambisi.

' Aku hajar kau,! Aku hajar kau,! Aku hajar kau,! Dasar Iblis keparat,!' batin Naruto penuh ambisi, tidak menyadari kalau dirinya juga adalah iblis.

' Tak,'

Kiba seperti melihat celah di serangan Naruto, namun saat dia akan membalas serangan, dia membelalakan matanya melihat kecepatan Naruto setelah mengucapkan sesuatu.

' Putaran pedang Iblis,'

Gumam Naruto, lalu dia berputar dengan gila sambil mengayunkan bokennya kearah Kiba.

' Tak, tak, tak, tak, klang, Sleb, wush,'

Bunyi benturan boken yang di pegang Naruto dengan boken yang di pegang Kiba terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan pada tebasan Naruto yang entah keberapa -karena saking cepatnya jadi tidak terhitung- boken milik Kiba patah dan menancap di langit-langit ruang klub kendo, dan entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah di belakang Kiba membelakanginya dengan kedua boken menyilang kebelakang di kanan kiri leher Kiba.

Nafas Kiba tercekat, begitu juga para sisiwi yang menonton. Serangan Naruto hampir tidak bisa di lihat dengan mata saking cepatnya.

Naruto masih belum menurunkan gekstur menyerangnya, namun sejenak kemudian dia sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya ternyata sudah berlebihan.

Dia kemudian menarik dua bokennya dan memeganya seperti tongkat menghadap ke lantai. Kemudian berbalik kearah Kiba yang masih membeku di tempat.

' Puk,'

Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba pelan dan Kiba sedikit menegang tubuhnya karena itu, kemudian dia menengok kebelakang kearah Naruto yang sedang nyengir canggung.

'' Gomen Kiba, tadi terbawa suasana jadinya sedikit lebih serius,'' Naruto meminta maaf dengan masih nyengir canggung.

'' Ti-tidak apa, Naruto-san.'' balas Kiba masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya dari keterkejutannya tadi. '' Aku tidak menyangka, Naruto-san sangat hebat bermain pedang,'' lanjutnya memuji kehebatan Naruto dalam bermain pedang.

'' Ah, aku tidak sehebat itu. Hanya dulu aku sering bermain pedang, jadi aku sedikit bisa memainkannya,'' balas Naruto merendah.

'' Tapi tadi itu memang mengagumkan, aku harap lain kali kita dapat bertanding lagi,'' Kiba masih memuji Naruto dan mengatakan harapannya untuk bisa bertanding pedang dengannya lagi.

'' Ah kau ini, tentu lain kali kita bisa bertanding lagi,'' balas Naruto yang kini tersenyum hangat. '' Baiklah, aku mau kembali kekelas dulu mau melanjutkan tidur,'' lanjutnya pemit untuk kembali kekelasnya.

Kiba mengangguk dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk Naruto lewat, Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar melewati para siswi yang masih membeku setelah melihat pertandingannya dengan Kiba.

Di sebuah ruangan yang bergaya eropa klasik, duduk beberapa orang di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

'' Kiba, aku merasakan tadi ada lonjakan sedikit energi iblismu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kamu mengeluarkan itu,?'' tanya gadis berambut merah bermata Green-Blue dan memiliki 'aset' yang Over Bigger, pada pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang beberapa waktu lalu bertanding dengan Naruto.

'' Iya, Buchou Gomen. Tadi aku bertanding pedang dengan Naruto-san, anak kelas dua B,'' jawab Kiba menundukan kepalanya.

'' Bertanding pedang,?'' sang Buchou bertanya dengan penuh ketertarikan dan terkejut ingin tau.

'' Maksudnya bertanding boken di tempat aku biasa latihan kendo,'' terang Kiba menjelaskan.

'' Hanya bertarung boken kamu sampai harus mengeluarkan kekuatan iblismu,?'' Rias, ketua dari klub yang di ikuti oleh Kiba nampak tidak percaya.

'' Ya, aku melakukan itu untuk mengimbangi dan menahan serangannya yang acak-acakan namun sangat terarah dan bertenaga juga setiap detik serangannya bertambah kuat, bukannya bertambah lemah. Mungkin jika itu pertandingan pedang sungguhan aku sudah langsung kalah telak, kecepatanku sebagai Knight nampak tidak berguna di depannya,'' Kiba menjelaskan kenapa dia mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatan iblisnya.

'' Apa dia sekuat itu,? Bagai mana teknik berpedangnya,?'' Rias bertanya dengan ketertarikan tingkat akut.

'' Ara-ara, Buchou, sepertinya kamu tertarik padanya, fufufuu,'' Akeno, gadis raven phoni tail Queen dari Rias nampak menggoda sang King karena tertarik pada pemuda yang baru beberapa waktu lalu melawan kiba dalam pertandingan kecil dengan boken.

'' Tentu, kalau dia kuat kenapa tidak. Itukan untuk memperkuat tim kita,'' balas Rias nampak antusias.

'' Kemungkinan dia lebih kuat dari itu dan sepertinya dia sangat ahli dalam bermain pedang, terbukti dari seranganya yang acak-acakan namun terarah tepat pada sasaran dan juga dia mampu dengan cepat menutupi celah yang memungkinkan lawan menyerang,'' jawab Kiba tentang pertanyaan Rias sebelumnya.

'' Menarik, Kiba dekati dia dan ajak untuk bergabung dengan Klub ini. Dia harus menjadi salah satu budakku, aku tidak akan melepaskannya,'' perintah Rias penuh ambisi.

'' Akan aku usahakan, Bochou,'' balas Kiba.

'' Ara-ara, kamu sangat bersemangat sekali untuk mendapatkannya Buchou. Apa kamu melupakan pemuda mesum yang sudah lama kita awasi,?'' Akeno mengingatkan pada seseorang yang juga akan di rekrutnya.

'' Tentu saja, dan soal pemuda itu tentu akan aku rekrut. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja,'' Rias menjawab dengan antusias. '' Ah iya, pemuda bernama Naruto kan satu kelas dengan bocah itu, akan lebih mudah mendapatkan mereka, pasti,'' dia menepuk tanganya saat mengingat 'buruannya' ternyata satu kelas.

'' Ara-ara, kamu serakah juga ternyata ya, Buchou. Ufufufuf,'' sindir Akeno dengan senyum palsunya.

'' Itukan sudah sifat alami iblis,'' balas Rias enteng tak menghiroukan sindiran Akeno.

Mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, dalam batin sang King dia harus mendapatkan dua orang yang menurutnya kuat.

Satu pengguna pedang yang handal dan akan menjadi knightnya yang kuat dan satunya memiliki sesuatu seperti sacred gear dan tentunya kuat juga menurutnya.

Sejak Naruto bertanding boken dengan Kiba, dia tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu. Banyak gosip tersebar di Kuoh Academy tentangnya, mulai dari kehebatannya dalam bermain pedang yang dapat mengalahkan Kiba, sampai tentang gosip kemesumanya.

Yang terakhir itu ulah si trio mesum yang menyebarkan gosip, sebuah gosip kebohongan yang mereka dengar langsung dan di kiranya sungguhan.

Namun tanggapan para sisiwi Kuoh menanggapinya tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka pikirkan, karena hampir semua siswi yang mendengar gosip mereka malahan senang, sosok yang menurut mereka tampan, acuh, tidak pedulian kini telah ketularan mesum tiga sahabatnya dan itu adalah jalan mereka untuk mendekatinya dan bila beruntung bisa 'memakannya'.

Dan setelah hari itu Issei mundur dan mengganggap Yuuma hanya main-main saja saat menyatakan cintanya, dia melakukan itu karena tidak enak pada Naruto karena dikiranya Yuuma adalah Kekasih Naruto.

Dan sejak hari itu pula Issei banyak berubah, berubah bukan dalam hal yang membuatnya maju, tapi malah tetap berjalan di tempat. Namun bukan itu yang di maksud berubah, melainkan sekarang dia adalah Iblis, lebih tepatnya Iblis reinkarnasi dari keluarga Gremory.

Tepat tiga hari setelah insiden yang membuatnya berkubang dalam 'darah Nista' bersama dua sahabat mesumnya, dia di panggil oleh Kiba untuk ikut ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib dan di ajaknya bergabung dengan klub itu.

Kontan Issei senang dan langsung menerimanya, karena di klub itu ada dua Onee-sama pujaan seluruh murid Kuoh.

Namun dia langsung menelan ludahnya berat karena langsung saja mau menerimanya tanpa mendengar syaratnya dulu, yah masuk kedalam klub itu ada syaratnya yaitu harus menjadi Iblis karena seluruh anggotanya juga adalah Iblis.

Sebenarnya dia akan menarik kembali omongannya namun setelah mendengar keuntungan menjadi iblis dia akhirnya berfikir ulang, otak dangkal yang mesum di masuki data iming-iming dengan menjadi iblis dia dapat mewujudkan cita-citanya yaitu menjadi 'Harem King' yah tentu saja dengan menjadi iblis kelas atas dulu baru bisa terwujud mimpinya dan tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung menerima saja dirinya di ubah menjadi Iblis.

Dan disinilah sekarang Issei, kembali berkubang di genangan darahnya. Namun bukan darah nista seperti sebelumnya, melainkan darah yang keluar akibat luka menganga di perutnya yang di sebabkan oleh sebuah tombak cahaya yang di lesatkan padanya oleh sosok berpakaian ala detektif dan mempunya sayap hitam seperti gagak di punggungnya.

Sosok yang mengaku dirinya adalah Malaikat Jatuh dan bernama Donahseek ingin membunuhnya karena suatu alasan yang kurang jelas menurutnya.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa setengah dia melihat tatapan sinis dan senyum menghina Donahseek menghilang saat tiba-tiba ada pemuda berambut pirang yang dua minggu ini tidak di lihatnya.

Namun dia juga sedikit tersentak saat pemuda yang di kenalnya dengan Nama Naruto memandangnya datar dan terkesan dingin.

'' Na-Naruto,,,'' panggil Issei dengan suara parau tercekat karena merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dari luka menganga di perutnya.

Walau tubuhnya sekarang lebih kuat dari tubuhnya sebelumnya, namun tetap saja luka seperti itu membuatnya menderita.

Sebenarnya Issei memanggil Naruto bermaksud untuk meminta dia menolong dirinya, namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan datar nan dingin sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donahseek.

'' Hmm, perbuatanmu sudah keterlaluan, Donahseek. Tapi jika kamu mau meminta maaf, aku dapat memafkan dan membiarkanmu pergi,'' ujar Naruto datar dengan masih menatap Donahseek datar dan terkesan bosan.

'' Na-Naruto,,, cih jangan mengasihaniku,! Aku tidak selemah itu,!'' triak marah Donahseek karena merasa di remehkan namun terdengar nada takut di ucapannya.

'' Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran,'' Naruto menghiroukan ucapan Donahseek dan masih menyuruhnya pergi.

'' Sudah aku bilang jangan remehkan aku,!'' setelah berteriak dia langsung membuat sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran sedang dan langsung melemparnya kearah Naruto.

' Swuusssh, tap,'

Tombak cahaya melesat cepat kearah Naruto dan dengan mudah di tangkap olehnya.

Tombak cahaya yang berhasil di tangkap oleh Naruto di mainkannya lalu di sandarkan di bahunya.

'' Ke-kenapa kamu tidak terpengaruh tombak itu,?! Itukan racun buatmu,!'' Donahseek nampak terkejut karena tombak cahayanya tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto yang seorang Iblis, karena cahaya adalah racun bagi Iblis.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena merasa terkejut sosok didepannya mengetahui dirinya adalah Iblis, padahal hanya beberapa malaikat jatuh di Grigory yang mengetahui dirinya adalah iblis dan itupun mereka di kenal oleh Naruto.

'' Ini hanya seperti tusuk gigi bagiku, Punya pamanku jauh lebih dari ini,'' balas Naruto masih datar dan dia kini mempersiapkan tombak cahayanya untuk di lempar pada sosok didepannya. '' Kesempatanmu untuk hidup telah kamu sia-siakan, bersiaplah bertemu dewa kematian,'' setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto melemparkan tombak cahaya yang di pegangnya kearah Donahseek dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari Donahseek saat melempat tombak cahaya itu.

'' Swussshh, slleb,'

Donahseek hanya bisa membelalakan matanya saat merasakan nyeri di dada kirinya dan saat dia melihat kearah dadanya, matanya tambah membelalak dengan pupil mengecil.

Nyeri di dada kirinya makin terasa menyakitkan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya, rasa sakit itu masih terasa.

Issei membelalakan matanya melihat Naruto dengan sangat mudah membunuh sosok yang telah membuat dirinya sekarat seperti itu, dengan pandangan mulai mengabur, Issei melihat Naruto memandangnya datar sebelum dia pergi meninggalkannya dalam penderitaan rasa sakit akibat tombak cahaya dan sebelum pandangannya benar-benar menggelap dia melihat sosok berambut merah dan dark blue yang amat di kenalnya, setelah itu dia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto sengaja berangkat kesekolah sedikit terlambat, dia masuk kedalam kelas pas jam pelajaran pertama berakhir dan dengan memberikan alasan yang sangat kurang dari Nalar dia akhirnya di perbolehkan duduk.

Berjalan dengan wajah datar kearah tempat duduk di pojokan yang biasanya kosong, melewati tempat duduknya yang biasa yaitu di samping Issei.

Naruto benar-benar tidak mempedulikan pandangan ingin 'memakan' para siswi yang masih terpengaruh gosip dari trio mesum, dan dia mengacuhkan saat Issei menyapanya.

Setelah duduk di bangku paling pojok yang menghadap jendela, Naruto menatap keluar sebentar sebelum mengambil bantal kecil dari tasnya untuk kemudian tidur.

Issei memandang khawatir kearah Naruto, dia takut kehilangan teman yang begitu berharga baginya. Sempat terbersit kalau Naruto telah mengetahui dirinya telah di ubah menjadi iblis dan dia membencinya, namun langsung di tepisnya jauh-jauh, ' Mungkin Naruto sedang tidak ingin di ganggu,' batinnya.

Issei PoV

'Ting Tong Teng Tong,'

Jam pelajaran kedua telah usai dan sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat, aku cepat-cepat membereskan semua buku-bukuku kedalam tas.

Setelah selesei aku menengok kebelakang kearah sahabat pirangku, dia juga telah selesei dan akan berjalan keluar kelas.

'' Naruto, apa kabarmu,? Kenapa tidak masuk sampai dua minggu,?'' aku menyapanya dan menanyakan kabarnya juga alasan dia tidak masuk sampai selama itu.

Namun dia tidak menjawab atau membalas sapaanku, boro-boro menjawab malahan sepertinya dia mengacuhkanku seperti tidak menganggap keberadaanku. Dia terus jalan keluar kelas dengan wajah datar dan terkesan dingin.

Apa dia marah padaku,? Apa gara-gara Yuuma-chan dulu,? Atau dia benar-benar telah mengetahuiku berubah menjadi Iblis dan dia membencinya,?

Jika mengingat kemarin itu semakin memperkuat kalau dia telah mengetahuiku telah berubah menjadi Iblis dan dia membencinya, terbukti dari saat aku terluka cukup parah kemarin tapi dia tidak menolongku dan membiarkanku berkubang dalam darahku sendiri.

Aku jadi berpikir kalau aku telah salah telah merubah diriku menjadi Iblis, cuman gara-gara di iming-imingi bisa menjadi Harem King, aku merelakan diriku di ubah menjadi Iblis.

Kini aku mulai menyesal karena telah berubah menjadi Iblis, lebih baik menjadi manusia walau impian nistaku tidak mungkin terwujud dari pada kehilangan satu teman yang amat berharga dan selalu ada untuku.

Namun pikiran lain dalam kepalaku menyangkal itu, 'mungkin dia sedang banyak masalah dan tidak ingin di ganggu, dan belum tentu dia mengetahui kalau kau adalah Iblis sekarang. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, nikmati dan capai saja cita-citamu,'

Aku menggeleng mencoba membuang pikiran itu, akan aku tanyakan kenapa sifatnya berubah untuk lebih jelas agar aku tidak ragu untuk selanjutnya.

Issei PoV End.

Naruto berjalan kearah pintu keluar mengacuhkan panggilan Issei, sebenarnya dia bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah membuang seorang teman, namun lagi ceritanya jika seorang itu telah menjual dirinya pada Iblis, dia akan sangat mudah membuangnya semudah membalikan tangan.

Walau dirinya adalah Iblis, dia tidak suka seorang manusia di ubah menjadi Iblis walau dengan alasan apapun.

' Sreeek,'

Naruto membuka pintu kelas bermaksud untuk keluar, namun salah satu alisnya langsung terangkat karena didepan kelas dia telah di tunggu oleh dua Iblis yang cukup di kenalnya.

Dari mana dia tau kalau dua Iblis itu menunggunya,? Tentu saja filingnya yang berbicara dan raut wajah mereka yang senang seperti binatang telah menemukan mangsanya.

'' Namikaze-san, bisa ikut kami sebentar,?'' tanya salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut merah sedikit pucat terdengar meminta atau lebih ke memerintah.

'' Untuk,?'' Naruto balas bertanya, dia sudah tau arah pembicaraan mereka nantinya, yaitu mengajaknya bergabung menjadi budak Iblis dari raja mereka.

Naruto pernah di beritau oleh pamannya kalau Iblis mempunyai sesuatu alat yang dapat di gunakan suatu makhluk menjadi Iblis, alat itu bernama Evil Peace dan alat itu mengadopsi sistim catur, jadi siapa yang memegang bidak raja dan mempunyai setnya dia dapat mereinkarnasikan seseorang menjadi Iblis.

Namun syarat mempunyai Evil Peace, dia haruslah iblis kelas atas atau iblis kelas bawah yang telah mencapai tingkatan itu.

Mereinkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis,? Yah sebenarnya Naruto menekan energi Iblisnya hingga ketingkat paling rendah dan hanya seseorang yang telah berpengalaman dalam perang atau Iblis yang jam terbangnya lebih tinggi saja lah yang dapat mengetahuinya.

Itulah mengapa semua Iblis muda di Kuoh Akademi tidak ada yang menyadarinya adalah Iblis walau dia tau mereka juga tidak merasakan aura manusia atau yang lainya darinya.

Ini berkat latihan bersama pamannya hingga dia bisa melakukan seperti itu.

'' Kaichou ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu,'' jawab yang satunya yang berambut coklat agak kemerahan yang di ikat twintail.

'' Oh, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu,'' tanggap Naruto cuek.

'' Sebentar saja Namikaze-san,'' gadis berambut merah pucat agak sedikit memaksa.

'' Baiklah,'' balas Naruto menyetujui, dia ingin melihat apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh salah satu Iblis pewaris dari klan yang cukup terkenal, walaupun dia sudah tau tapi dia ingin sedikit bermain-main dan mengerjai mereka.

'' Kalau begitu ikuti kami,'' perintah gadis berambut twintail.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti arah berjalan mereka.

Dia sedikit menyeringai sambil mengikuti mereka berdua, dalam pikirannya mulai di susun rencana untuk mengerjai mereka.

Dia juga menebak, salah satu kelompok Iblis satunya yang telah membuat temannya menjadi Iblis pasti akan memanggilnya untuk mengajaknya bergabung, dan dia sudah punya rencana untuk itu.

Naruto mengikuti dua gadis iblis di depanya memasuki ruangan yang di ketahuinya adalah ruangan OSIS, dan setelah masuk dia melihat satu orang pemuda dan beberapa gadis berdiri di samping kanan dari meja yang kursinya di duduki oleh gadis berambut Reaven di atas bahu dan sebuah kacamata membingkai sepasang mata violetnya.

'' Namikaze-san, silahkan duduk,'' gadis yang merupakan ketua dari klub itu mempersilahkannya duduk.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Sofa untuk duduk disana.

'' Perkenalkan namaku Souna Sithori, aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan klub ini dan menjadi salah satu budakku,''

_**tbc**_

Yoi, penulis baru, dengan cerita lama hadir di fandom ini,

semoga ini sedikit menghibur dan karena masih baru minta sarannya dan jangan lupa Review...


	2. Chapter 2

'' Perkenalkan namaku Souna Shitori, aku ingin kamu bergabung dengan klub ini dan menjadi salah satu budakku,''

Chapter : 01

Naruto menaikan alisnya melihat Iblis muda di depannya tanpa basa-basi mengajaknya menjadi Iblis, walau tersirat dia tau maksudnya.

'' Maksudnya,?'' Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang di buat bingung, berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Dia melihat gadis Iblis di depannya menarik sedikit bibirnya keatas, Dia berpikir, mungkin Iblis muda di depannya sedang senang.

'' Aku ingin kamu bergabung menjadi anggota OSIS,'' Souna atau Sona menjawab tertahan.

'' Menjadi anggota OSIS,? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan menjadi salah satu budakmu,?'' Naruto kembali bertanya, ingintau bagaimana seorang Iblis membujuk manusia untuk menjadi Iblis.

'' Dan menjadi budak Iblisku,'' lanjut Sona mengabaikan kebingungan dan pertanyaan Naruto.

'' Menjadi budak Iblis,?'' beo Naruto seperti bertanya.

'' Ya, lebih tepatnya menjadi bagian keluarga Iblisku. Karena keluargaku memperlakukan budaknya seperti keluarga sendiri,'' jawab Sona dengan wajah yang nampak senang.

'' I-Iblis,?! Ja-jadi kalian,?'' ekspresi Naruto di buat seterkejut mungkin mencoba berakting seperti aktor yang sering di lihatnya dalam sebuah film di televisi.

'' Benar kami adalah Iblis, lebih tepatnya Iblis dari keluarga Sitri. Salah satu dari klan Iblis yang cukup terkenal di Underword,'' Sona membenarkan dan menjelaskan sedikit tentangnya.

Naruto 'berpura-pura' membelalakan matanya terkejut saat Sona menunjukan sayap Iblisnya di ikuti semua Pieragenya, setelah itu dia mengulangi perkenalannya dan mengenalkan seluruh nama dan posisi para Pieragenya dan tak lupa menjelaskan caranya mereinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis juga keuntungan menjadi Iblis.

'' Itulah keuntungan jika kamu mau menjadi salah satu Iblis Reinkarnasiku, apapun yang kamu inginkan di dunia ini dapat kamu miliki,'' Akhir Sona setelah menjelaskan tetek-bengek semua yang dapat menarik pemuda di depannya.

Naruto berpura-pura memasang pose berpikir, di dalam benaknya dia tersenyum sinis setelah mendengar penjelasan Iblis muda di depannya.

' Cih, Tipu daya Iblis untuk menyesatkan manusia, menjijikan,' batin Naruto bila ada yang mendengarnya maka akan terdengar sinis dan,,, dan,,,, dan ding dong... #abaikan.

Niat ingin mengerjai di pikiran Naruto hilang seketika, modnya memburuk. Tipu daya dari Iblis muda di depannya menghilangkan selera makannya.(?)

'' Aku permisi dulu dan maaf, aku tidak berminat dengan semua yang kamu katakan, keuntungan yang kamu ucapkan dari bibir tipismu itu akan menggiurkan bagi sebagian orang, namun tidak denganku. Aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun karena bagaimanapun kerugian dari apa yang kamu tawarkan lebih banyak dan itu sangat nyata,'' Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan dia menolak datar semua ajakan yang Sona ajukan padanya.

Dia kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar tanpa menghiroukan pandangan tidak percaya dari semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

Naruto berjalan kearah pintu keluar, saat hendak membuka pintu itu ada suara seorang pemuda menggelitik bulu telinganya hingga dengan sangat tidak minat sedikitpun dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dengan pupil mata menyudut di ujung matanya melihat hearah belakang.

'' Kau,! Sombong sekali kau,! Sudah untung Kaichou mau merekrutmu,!'' triak pemuda yang di ketahui oleh Naruto bernama Saji, dia terlihat tidak suka atas penolakannya atas ajakan dari Sona, King darinya.

'' Lalu mau kamu mau apa,?'' tanya datar Naruto.

'' Cepat kamu minta maaf dan menarik ucapanmu dan menerima tawaran dari Kaichou,!'' jawab Saji menuntut.

'' Ha,? Kalau aku tidak mau kamu mau apa,?'' tanya lagi Naruto.

'' Kalau kau tidak mau,! Aku akan menghajarmu,!'' ancap Saji penuh penekanan.

'' Kalau begitu hajar saja kalau bisa, masalahnya tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku apa yang kamu tuntut dariku,'' Naruto tampak tidak mempedulikan ancaman dan kemarahan dari Saji dan dia malah seakan sengaja memancing kemarahan pion dari Sona itu.

'' Awas kau ya,!'' triak Saji sebelum melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto dengan tinju yang siap di lesatkan.

'' Saji,! Hentikan,!'' triak Sona mencoba menghentikan pionnya, namun terlambat karena Saji telah melesat kearah Naruto.

' Braak,! Bugh,!'

' Cklek,'

Bunyi benturan suatu benda terdengar sangat keras dan suara dentuman saat jatuh membuat mata menyernyit membayangkan jika diri sendiri yang merasakan itu.

Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar setelah bunyi 'gedebug' benda atau seonggok tubuh yang jatuh membentur tembok di seberang ruangan.

Semua pandangan mata masih tertuju kearah Naruto dan semua mata itu membelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

'' Huh, kamu ajari 'budakmu' itu agar sedikit lebih sopan atau memang itu sifat dari Iblis,? Tidak punya sopan santun,?'' tegur Naruto menasihati seolah dirinya bukanlah seorang Iblis.

Naruto keluar ruangan OSIS dengan menguap sangat lebar yang menandakan kalau dia sedang mengantuk berat, setelah Naruto keluar, semua mata secara serentak bak pramuka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tembok yang cekung dengan retakan jaring laba-laba yang lumayan lebar, dan kembali secara serentak pandangan mereka dialihkan kearah bawah cekungan di tembok dan disana terlihat ada seonggok tubuh pemuda yang pingsan dengan mata _**'**__uter__**-**__uter__**' **_ spiral seperti pusaran air.

' Huft,'

Sona hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kebodohan budaknya dan dia masih terkejut dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto, karena dia sama sekali tidak melihat saat Naruto memukul Pionnya, tau-tau Pionnya sudah tersungkur di seberang ruangan dengan keadaan yang di bisa di bilang tidak baik.

Di tambah dia tidak merasakan aura apapun dari Naruto, menambah penasaran dan ambisinya untuk merekrut Naruto kedalam jajaran Pieragenya.

Jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai dan tokoh pemalas di dalam kisah ini masih tertidur dengan pulasnya di bangku pojok belakang, disampingnya berdiri pemuda bersurai coklat yang beberapa waktu lalu di reinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis.

Pemuda bernama Issei itu nampak ingin membangunkan Naruto, tapi sepertinya dia sedikit ragu dan takut.

'' Na-Naruto, ba-bangun jam pelajaran terakhir telah selesei,'' dengan tangan gemetar Issei menepuk pelan bahu Naruto dan memanggil namanya untuk membangunkannya.

' Engghh,'

Naruto melenguh bangun dan mengucek matanya pelan, sementara Issei langsung melangkah mundur dengan ketegangan tingkat dewa.

'' Huaaammmzzz, wah ternyata sudah pada pulang ya,'' gumam Naruto setelah sadar sepenuhnya, membereskan peralatan tidurnya dia seperti tidak tau atau menghiraukan pemuda yang sedang berdiri dua langkah di sampingnya dengan tegang dan gemerar takut.

'' Na-Naruto,'' panggil Issei dengan tergagap, namun sepertinya Naruto mengindahkan penggilan itu.

'' Na-Naruto bisa minta waktunya sebentar,'' panggil Issei lagi dengan sedikit memohon.

Sedikit kasihan akhirnya Naruto menolehkan wajahnya pada pemuda yang dulu di anggap teman, nampak pemuda bernama Issei di depannya bergetar tubuhnya dan di matanya ada rasa takut dan ragu akan sesuatu.

Naruto tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk membalas ucapan Issei, dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban.

'' Bi-bisa ikut aku sebentar,? A-ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu,'' pinta Issei dengan sedikit tergagap. '' A-aku mohon, sebentar saja,'' lanjut Issei memohon dengan sangat karena melihat Naruto hanya memandang datar padanya.

Sekali lagi karena merasa kasihan, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk setuju kemudian dia membereskan kembali apa yang sebelumnya tertunda.

'' Te-terimakasih, Naruto,'' Issei berterimakasih dengan tulus dan sedikit rasa senang karena sahabatnya itu menganggapnya, walaupun hanya sedikit.

'' Ma-mari ikuti aku,'' lanjutnya setelah melihat Naruto telah selesei membereskan barang-barangnya dan setelah melihat Naruto mengangguk sedikit, dia berjalan duluan memimpin jalan.

Issei membawa Naruto ke gedung tua di belakang sekolah, dan selama perjalanan mereka hanya ada kesunyian, tidak ada yang berbicara barang satu patah katapun.

' Cklek,'

'' Si-silahkan masuk,'' ucap Issei setelah membuka pintu ruangan di gedung tua itu.

Naruto hanya meengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan yang pintunya di buka oleh Isse, di ikuti Issei di belakangnya.

Hal pertama yang di lihat Naruto dari ruangan itu adalah Elegan, dengan gaya eropa clasic, ruangan itu makin nampak _apik _untuk di pandang dan nyaman untuk di tinggali.

'' Ah, Namikaze-san, anda sudah datang. silahkan duduk,'' sebuah suara halus mengintrupsi telinganya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara.

Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah darah, berwajah cantik, mata hijau-birunya nampak indah, dan jangan lupa sepasang 'aset' yang akan membuat para laki-laki mengeluarkan airliurnya saat melihat dua benda itu terlihat jelas di balik seragam Akademi Kuoh yang dia kenakan, tengah duduk di belakang meja yang terpisah dari sofa panjang yang di peruntukan untuk para tamu.

' Kaa-san,' batin Naruto saat melihat rambut merah gadis yang menyapa dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Naruto langsung membuang pikiran itu, di dalam hatinya dia berkata, ' Dia hanya mirip, Kaa-san telah pergi, dan dia hanyalah Iblis serakah yang ingin memanfaatkanmu,'

Setelah mengangguk, Naruto berjalan kearah sofa panjang yang berseberangan dengan sofa panjang yang sedang diduduki oleh anggota klub itu.

'' Namikaze-san, terimakasih karena telah mau berkunjung ke tempat klub kami. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Rias Gremory, ketua dari klub ini,'' gadis berambut merah yang sebelumnya menyapa Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena dia mau datang ke klubnya.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan, dia seperti enggan untuk bicara.

'' Sebelunya aku mau bertanya padamu, apa kamu tadi di panggil Sona keruang klubnya,?'' seperti tak menghiraukan jawaban Naruto yang hanya mengangguk, Rias bertanya kembali seperti memastikan apa yang dia dengar.

Kembali Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

'' Apa dia menjelaskan siapa dia,? Dan mengajakmu bergabung dengan klubnya,?'' tanya Rias lagi kembali menghiraukan jawaban Naruto yang berupa anggukan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

'' Apa kamu menerima tawarannya,?'' kali ini Rias bertanya agak dengan takut-takut dan was-was.

Kali ini jawaban Naruto berbeda dan itu membuat mata hijau-biru Rias berbinar, karena Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

'' Bagus,'' ucap Rias sambil menepuk tangannya sekali, dia kelihatan begitu senang karena berpeluang besar mendapatkan seorang budak yang sangat berpotensi.

Dari yang dia dengar, pemuda di depannya ahli bermain pedang, terbukti saat dia melawan Kiba salah satu budaknya. Dengan mudah dia mengalahkan Kiba yang telah mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatan Iblisnya.

Naruto menaikan alisnya melihat gadis Iblis yang sedang berbicara padanya berseru senang, namun dia sudah tau maksud dari rasa senangnya itu.

'' Namikaze-san, aku juga sama seperti Sona seorang Iblis murni dan aku berasal dari klan Gremory. Dan mereka adalah para bud- ah maksudku para Pierageku,'' Rias menyebutkan jati diri aslinya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada beberapa orang yang di maksud Rias, dia melihat teman sekelasnya Issei, dia terlihat sedang tersenyum canggung. Di sebelahnya ada Kiba yang sedang tersenyum, di sebelah kiba ada gadis berambut putih yang memiliki aura kucing dan Naruto mengenalnya dengan panggilan Koneko, merupakan maskot di Kuoh Akademi, kemudian di sebelah Rias berdiri seorang gadis berambut reven yang memiliki 'aset' sama besar dengan milik Rias, dan dia sedang tersenyum palsu yang sangat menjijikan bagi Naruto.

Naruto kembali memandang kearah Rias, masih dengan pandangan seperti sebelumnya, datar.

'' Aku ingin kamu bergabung menjadi salah satu Pierageku,'' ucap Rias sambil meletakan kedua lengannya di atas meja kerjanya.

Kedua alis Naruto menyatu dan keningnya berkerut, bukan menandakan kaget atau bingung, namun dia heran apa semua Iblis yang menginginkan 'budak' tidak bisa basa-basi sedikit,?

'' Banyak keuntungan bila menjadi Iblis dan menjadi salah satu Pierageku, kamu bisa mendapat kekayaan, martabat, pangkat, kejayaan, wanita, '' Rias mencoba membujug Naruto dengan mengiming-imingi sesuatu yang dikiranya akan bisa memikat Naruto.

Namun itu hanya percuma saja, Naruto bukanlah sosok yang dapat di 'sogok' dengan hal semacam itu.

Alis Naruto masih bertaut sebelum mengeluarkan jawaban yang membuat Rias sedikir was-was.

'' Kekayaan,? Aku sudah terlalu kaya, hartaku tidak akan habis di makan oleh tujuh turunan dari tujuh turunan dari tujuh turunan lima generasi mendatang. martabat,? Pangkat,? Kejayaan,? Itu hal yang merepotkan yang telah aku buang sejauh ini. Wanita,? Kalau aku mau aku bisa mendapat wanita sebanyak yang aku inginkan, bahkan jika aku mau aku akan membeli istana Inggris hanya untuk menampung wanita-wanitaku.'' jawab Naruto dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari makhluk yang dia benci. '' Sebutkan tawaran apa lagi yang kamu punya untuk membujuku, Gremory-Hime,'' lanjut Naruto ingin mengetahui bujukan apa yang di tawarkan Iblis murni didepannya.

Sejenak Rias nampak berpikir, apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk membujuk Naruto agar mau menjadi salah satu budaknya. Ambisinya untuk memperoleh sesuatu yang dia inginkan tidak akan surut sebelum sesuatu itu di dapatkan.

Para Pierage Rias nampak agak tercengang mendengar jawaban Naruto namun bisa di tutupi dengan cara masing-masing, kecuali Issei, dia mengeluarkan kekagetanya dengan jelas. Dia tidak menyangka kalau temannya sekaya itu.

'' Sebutkan apapun yang kamu inginkan, aku dapat memberikannya,'' Rias akhirnya memberikan penawaran yang mungkin akan membuat seorang Naruto mau menjadi salah satu budaknya.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, sejenak dia berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mengerjai gadis Iblis yang sedang merayunya untuk masuk ke dalam jajaran budaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sudut bibir Naruto terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil yang menawan, sampai tiga gadis yang ada di sana terpesona walau mereka sembunyikan.

'' Apapun yang aku inginkan,?'' Naruto bertanya masih dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

'' Apapun,'' jawab Rias sambil tersenyum senang karena Naruto dapat terbujug, dia menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi yang di dudukinya kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di bawah 'aset' besarnya hingga 'aset'nya terangkat menantang.

'' Aku ingin,,'' Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu mengitari sofa yang barusan didudukinya di ikuti oleh semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu.

'' Aku ingin,,,'' Naruto berjalan kearah Rias duduk sambil memasang pose berpikir, berjalan kearah samping kiri Rias kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya tepat di samping telinga Rias.

Tangan Naruto terulur kebelakang kepala Rias sampai sebelah kanannya, dan tanpa di duga, kedua tangan Naruto mendarat tepat di atas kedua Aset milik Rias dan meremasnya perlahan.

Semua mata dari Pierage Rias nyaris keluar melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto, mereka menganga tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena terkejut akan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

' Aah~,'

Akhirnya keluar desahan sensual dari mulut Rias saat Naruto meremas kedua dadanya agak lebih keras, dia tidak bisa melawan karena tubuhnya seakan menolak perintah otaknya.

Perlakuan Naruto pada kedua dadanya entah kenapa sangat membuat gairahnya meningkat dan itu membuat suatu perasaan yang tidak pernah Rias bayangkan menyeruak keluar.

' Aahh~ ssshh~,'

Rias mendesah sekali lagi di ikuti desahan yang sangat erotis.

Perlahan tangan kiri Naruto menyusuri perut Rias yang masih tertutup seragam melewati tangannya yang tengah bersedekap, terus kebawah memasuki rok sekolah Rias dari bagian depan.

Mengusap paha Rias pelan sampai kebagian pangkalnya, telapak tangan kiri Naruto menyentuh segitiga pengaman yang di pakai oleh Rias. Dia menyentuh bagian gembung itu di bagian depan kemudian mengelus pelan tepat di bagian itu.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang ada di bagian terlarang milik Rias merasakan sesuatu yang lembab yang mulai membasahi kain tipis pembungkus sesuatu yang dapat membuat para laki-laki bertekuk lutut hanya untuk melihat dan menyentuhnya.

Perlahan tangan Naruto menyelusup kebalik kain tipis itu, hal pertama yang menyentuh ujung jarinya adalah rambut halus yang tercukur rapi. Terus kebawah ujung jarinya meyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol sebesar biji jagung, benda itu terasa lembut di tangan Naruto.

Jari-jari Naruto mulai menyururi celah lembab yang masih mengatup rapat, terus menyusuri kebawah dia merasakan suatu cairan yang lengket mengalir pelan dari dalam celah itu.

Menarik pelan tangannya keatas, lebih tepatnya mengelus pelas dengan jari tengah mencoba menguak sedikit celah yang masih terkatup rapat itu hingga sampai pada benda menonjol di ujung celah milik Rias itu.

'' Aahhh~, sssshhhh~ terus~,''

Rias mendesah menikmati sentuhan tangan Naruto di bagian sensitifnya, dengan pandangan sayu mata Rias mulai terpejam.

Remasan pada payudaranya dan elusan halus pada clitorisnya membuat Rias seperti terbang melayang.

Gosokan pada clitotis dan remasan pada Payudara Rias makin kencang di lakukan oleh Naruto hingga membuat Rias benar-benar kelojotan.

'' Aahhh~, ssshhhh~ te-rruss, a-ku ahhh~ hampir kel~ sssshhh~ luar,'' racau Rias terdengar keras dan membuyarkan gadis phonytail di sampingnya dari cengonya.

'' Apa yang aku inginkan tidak akan bisa kamu berikan, maaf aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan mau menjadi salah satu budakmu,'' bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Rias dan kemudian menjilat telinga itu dengan lidahnya.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya pada dua tempat terlarang milik Rias, kemudian menegakan tubuhnya.

'' Hei,! Ap-,'' gadis Phonytail selaku wakil dari Rias nampak akan memarahi Naruto akan pelecehan yang dia lakukan, namun Naruto telah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

' Cklek,'

Suara pintu di buka dan nampak Naruto sudah ada di sana, suara pintu itu menarik perhatian dari gadis Reven Phonytail dan membuatnya membelalak tidak percaya dengan kecepatan Naruto berpindah.

Sedangkan Rias nampak kecewa, ntah karena dia belum terseleseikan nafsunya atau karena dilecehkan oleh Naruto.

Ada setetes air mata di ujung mata Rias, dia merasa kehilangan kehangatan yang barusaja dia rasakan. Walaupun dia di lecehkan seperti itu, namun dia merasa tenang saat di sentuh oleh Naruto. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan tubuhnya menolak untuk merespon otaknya untuk melawan.

'' Aku permisi dulu, semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali di situasi yang lebih baik, walau itu mustahil,'' ucap Naruto sebelum dia keluar dari ruang klub itu.

Setitik air di ujung mata hijau-biru Rias akhirnya jatuh menyusuri pipi putihnya hingga jatuh membasahi baju seragamnya.

'' A-Akeno, ga-gantikan aku untuk sementara waktu,'' tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Queennya, Rias bangkit dari kurssinya kemudian berjalan kearah pintu yang ada di ruangan itu.

Masuk kedalam yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar, mengunci pintunya kemudian dia berjalan dengan gontai kearah ranjang Queen size utuk kemudian berbaring meringku di atas ranjang itu.

Meringkuk sambil memegang dada kirinya yang entah mengapa merasa nyeri, namun bukannya nyeri karena suatu penyakit melainkan suatu yang lain.

Tangan kirinya memegang tepat di payudara kanannya mencoba meraba bekas tangan Naruto, membayangkan tangan Naruto masih di sana dan menggenggamnya.

'' Na-Naruto-Kun,''

Akhirnya air mata Rias tidak dapat terbendung lagi, dia menangis dalam diam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tidak keluar.

Suasana hatinya kacau, harusnya dia marah karena di lecehkan bak pelacur seperti itu, namun dia malah diam dan menik mati apa yang di lakukan oleh pemuda yang ingin di jadikannya salah satu budaknya yang entah mengapa pemuda itu langsung mendapat tempat di relung hatinya.

.

Sementara Naruto kini tengah berjalan di helaman akademi Kuoh, berjalan kearah gerbang yang masih sedikit terbuka.

Dia seperti agak ketakutan, wajahnya sedikit pucat karena sesuatu.

'' Semoga 'dia' tidak mengetahui perbuatanku pada gadis iblis itu, semoga saja 'dia' tidak tau,'' gumam Naruto di sela jalannya.

' Drrrt, drrrrt, drrrrrt,'

Suatu benda yang bergetar di dalam sakunya sedikit mengagetkannya, kemudian dia mengambil benda itu yang ternyata sebuah handphone, walau bukan keluaran terbaru namun handphone itu cukup bagus dan harus merogoh dompetnya lumayan dalam hanya untuk memilikinya.

Wajah Naruto kian pucat saja melihat nomor yang tertera di layah Gadgetnya, menekan tombol hijau kemudian membawa Handphone itu ke telinganya.

'' Ha-halo,'' dengan tergagap Naruto menyapa duluan.

_'' Halo, sayang apa kabarmu,?'' _balas suara di ujung telephon nampak halus seperti suara seorang bidadari.

_'_'' Ka-kabarku baik, mmm tumben menelephonku,'' jawab Naruto masih sedikit tergagap.

_'' Hihihi, kenapa Naruto-kun terdengar sangat gugup,? Hayo apa yang Naruto-kun sembunyikan,'' _suara di ujung sana tertawa imut yang makin membuat Naruto pucat pasi dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

'' Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, hmm honey, kamu sudah makan,?'' balas Naruto dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_'' Tuhkan tergagap lagi, pasti ada yang di sembunyikan. Dan sekarang mau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku jadi tambahbah curiga,'' _suara perempuan di ujung telephon nampak sedang mempermainkan Naruto.

Naruto diam senyam karena di tembak seperti itu, dia tau gadis di ujung telephon sana sudah tau perbuatannya.

_'' Naruto-kun, tidak baik berbuat seperti itu. Wanita juga mempunyai perasaan siapapun dia, jika dilecehkan seperti yang kamu lakukan dia juga akan sakit hati dan terlukai perasaannya. Karena aku juga seorang wanita,''_

_'' Naruto-kun, jika masih mencintai aku tanggung jawabi atas perbuatanmu pada gadis itu, hilangkan luka yang telah kamu perbuat,'' _gadis yang sedang bertelephone dengan Naruto menasihatinya dan menuntut untuk mempertanggung jawabi perbuatannya.

'' Ta-tapi,,''

_'' Tidak ada tapi-tapian, atau mau aku pergi dari sisi Naruto-kun,?'' _potong cepat suara di ujung sana dan sedikit mengancam Naruto.

'' Ja-jangan, jangan tinggalin aku. Baiklah aku akan mempertanggung jawabi perbuatanku, tapi apa kamu tidak apa,?'' Naruto nampak takut jika sampai di tinggal oleh gadis yang sedang menelephonnya, dan akhirnya dia menyerah atas tuntutan gadis yang telah mengambil hatinya sejak pertama kali dia bertemu.

_'' Hihihi, aku tidak apa asalkan tidak lebih dari ini. Lagian dia bisa menemanimu selagi aku tidak disisimu,'' _suara di ujung sana nampak senang karena tuntutannya mau Naruto penuhi.

Pada dasarnya, Naruto sangat mencintai sosok yang menelephonenya, walau pertemuan di awal kurang mengenakan namun dia sudah mencintai dari sejak awal dia melihatnya.

Apapun akan dia lakukan agar gadis itu tetap disisinya walau dia tau, tanpa melakukan itupun gadis itu akan tetap di sisinya.

Dia tidak akan menyakiti hati gadis itu dan akan menuruti semua kemauannya, apapun itu.

'' Tentu, aku juga tidak berniat membuat sebuah kerajaan Harem. Bagiku kamu sudah cukup, di tambah 'dia' itu sudah lebih-lebih dari cukup,'' balas Naruto sudah sedikt lebih normal.

_'' Baiklah, terimakasih kalau begitu. Hmmm, sudah dulu ya Naruto-kun, semoga harimu menyenangkan, hihihi,'' _gadis di ujung telephone sana memutuskan panggilannya setelah permintaan dan tuntutannya di penuhi.

' Huh,'

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil menatap layar hpnya sebelum memasukan hp itu kembali kedalam sakunya.

Dia melanjutkan kembali jalannya untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

keesokan harinya.

Naruto tidak masuk sekolah karena suatu hal dan karena ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

Dan disinilah Naruto, di tepi sungai di pinggiran kota Kuoh sambil memegang sebuah galah pancing.

'' Jadi apa yang mau paman bicarakan,? Aku sedang banyak urusan nih,'' tanya Naruto dengan malas tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun wajahnya kearah pria paruh baya yang di sebut paman olehnya.

'' Ma~ma~, kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu, bukan aku yang mau berbicara denganmu tapi dia,'' jawab pria paruh baya yang memiliki poni pirang di rambutnya yang coklat-hitam, sambil menunjuk kearah objek yang mendekat dari langit.

Naruto memandang kearah yang di tujukan pamannya, dia melihat sosok yang amat di kenalnya mendekat dan mendarat di belakangnya.

'' Raynare,?'' Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

'' Azazel-sama, Naruto-sama,'' Rainare membungkuk hormat pada pria yang di panggil Azazel dan juga pada Naruto.

'' Ada apa Raynare,? Kata paman kamu ingin berbicara padaku,?'' tanya Naruto pada Raynare yang baru datang, semenjak kejadian beberapa minggu lalu yang mempertemukan Raynare yang sedang menyamar, Raynare kembali ke tempat pamannya walau sempat tinggal beberapa hari di tempat Naruto.

'' Iya, Naruto-sama. Ada sesuatu yang mau aku beri tau padamu, ada pengikut tuhan yang mempunyai sebuah Sacred Gear tengah berada di tangan Kalawaner dan yang lainnya,'' jawab Raynare memberi tau.

Naruto kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda dia masih bingung dengan informasi yang bbaru masuk melalui telinganya.

'' Kalawaner dan yang lainnya berniat mengambil paksa Sacred Gearnya untuk kepentingan mereka, dan itu akan di lakukan malam ini,'' jelas Raynare.

Seketika wajah Naruto mengeras dan itu membuat rasa takut mulai merasuki benak Raynare.

'' Untuk apa mereka melakukan itu,? Apa untuk juga untuk di akui oleh paman,?'' tanya Naruto dengan nada datar, sampai membuat Azazel menoleh padanya dan Raynare semakin takut.

'' Ti-tidak, a-ada tujuan lain selain ingin di akui oleh Azazel-sama, tapi juga untuk melawannya,'' jawab Raynare dengan agak gemetar.

'' Sagred Gear yang di miliki oleh pengikut tuhan itu adalah tipe penyembuh dan siapa yang menggunakannya dapat menyembuhkan semua luka yang ada di tubuh si pemakai, itulah rencana Kalawaner, dengan menggunakan itu dia akan menunjukan kepada Azazel kalau dia kuat dan pantas untuk bersanding dengan Azazel,'' jelas Raynare melihat sedikit kebingungan di wajah Naruto.

'' Aku akan menghentikannya, tapi tidak janji kalau nyawanya tetap bersemayam di tubuhnya. Aku tidak suka akan perbuatannya itu, memisahkan benda yang sudah tertanam dengan tubuh seseorang berarti dia membunuh orang itu dan aku membenci hal semacam itu apalagi hanya untuk mengejar kekuatan,'' ucap datar Naruto setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Raynare.

Raynare tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto karena dia tau, jika Naruto sudah dalam mode itu, dia akan sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

Sementara Azazel tetap acuh akan pembicaraan Naruto dengan bawahannya, dan tetap asik mancing. Di dalam benaknya, biarkan ponakan angkatnya yang menyeleseikannya, karena itu lebih efektif.

'' Naruto Namikaze, bertarunglah denganku,'' sebuah suara pemuda yang menantang bertarung berasal dari langit.

Dan ketika mereka bertiga mendongakan kepalanya kearah asal suara, mereka melihat pemuda berambut putih sedang terbang dengan sayap naga berwarna putih.

'' Hmm,? Vali,? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertarung,'' balas Naruto acuh.

Ya, sosok pemuda yang menantang Naruto bertarung adalah Vali, lebih tepatnya Vali Lucifer. Keturunan Lucifer asli, Iblis setengah manusia yang memiliki darah iblis murni, pemilik Sacred Gear Divin Dividing.

'' Apakah kau takut,? Atau karena kau lemah,? Ah ternyata rumor yang mengatakan kau kuat itu hanyalah kebohongan dan ternyata Azazel telah percuma melatihmu selama ini,'' Vali mencoba memprofokasi Naruto agar dia terpancing dan mau melawannya.

Vali adalah salah satu dari penghuni Grigory yang tidak mengetahui Naruto adalah seorang Iblis, dan hanya menganggap Naruto manusia biasa.

Naruto hanya menguap bosan sebagai jawaban atas profokasi Vali, dia tidak akan mudah terpancing oleh omongan seperti itu.

'' Yang lemah disini siapa,? Seseorang yang hanya bisa berlindung di balik sebuah armor tidak akan menjadikan orang itu kuat, jika dia tidak memakai armor itu pasti dia tidak akan bisa bertarung barang lima detik saja,'' Balas Naruto meremehkan Vali yang kontan membuatnya naik pitam.

Azazel diam-diam telah memasang kekai pelindung yang sangat kuat di area sekitar sana, dia tau Ponakannya akan sedikit memberi pelajaran untuk salah satu muridnya yang hobi bertarung itu.

'' Apa kau bilang,! Aku sangat kuat walau tanpa armor Albion,!'' triak marah Vali karena merasa di remehkan.

'' Benarkah,? Aku rasa tidak,'' Naruto mulai menyiram pertamax + di tambah gas elpigi di tambah bensol dan se tangki bensin kedalam kobaran api yang sedang membara sehingga membuat api itu makin bertambah besar.

'' Kau,! Akan aku tunjukan padamu,!'' Vali menghilangkan sayap Sacred Gearnya dan menggantikannya dengan lima pasang sayap Iblisnya, kemudian dia melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

Melesatkan tinjunya kearah Naruto dengan cepat dan bertenaga, seolah tidak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya.

' Gebyyuuuurrr,'

tinggal satu meter di depan Naruto, Vali langsung jatuh ke sungai di depan Naruto saat dia mengeluarkan kiling intens yang sangat besar yang bahkan seorang Azazel akan sesak nafas dan pingsan jika tidak mengimbangi dengan mengeluarkan kekuatan malaikat jatuhnya.

Kekuatan Naruto memang sangat besar bahkan melebihi dari senseinya sendiri, dengan kekuatan penuh dia mampu menghajar habis-habisan sang sensei sampai dia tidak akan bangun berbulan-bulan lamanya.

Kekuatan itu berasal dari kebenciannya yang dari dulu di pendamnya, seolah kebencian itu telah mendapat tempat tersendiri di dalam tubuh Naruto.

' Kraak, kraak,'

Kekai yang di buat Azazel mulai retak tidak mampu menahan Kiling Intens yang di keluarkan Naruto.

Melihat itu, Naruto menghilangkan Kiling Intensnya dan kembali menekannya sampai titik yang tidak bisa di rasakan kecuali oleh mereka yang benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang tinggi.

' Pyaarrr,'

akhirnya kekai yang melindungi tempat itu pecah dengan seleseinya Azazel menghilangkan kekuatannya kembali.

'' Huft, kamu membuatku rapot saja, Naruto. Dia pasti akan selalu mengejarmu mulai dari sekarang,'' Azazel menghembuskan nafas pelan dan memandang bosan pada tubuh Vali yang tengah mengambang di atas air dengan mata tertutup Pingsan.

'' Seperti aku peduli saja,'' balas Naruto cuek dan dia menengok kebelakang karena merasa ada sesuatu yang terlupa.

Dan saat dia menengok kebelakang, sebelah alisnya kembali tengangkat saat melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian se-kurang-kurangnya sedang pingsan dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

'' Aku melupakan sesuatu paman,'' ucap Naruto dengan masih menatap kearah Raynare yang tengah pingsan.

Azazel mengikuti kearah pandangan Naruto karena dia juga sepertinya melupakan keberadaan Raynare.

'' Kamu menambah kerepotanku saja, kamu tidak mau mengurusnya kan,?'' ujar Azazel malas.

'' Begitulah, aku pergi dulu mau mengurusi bawahanmu yang tidak bisa di peringati dengan omongan saja,'' balas Naruto kemudian dia bangkit berdiri. '' Dan ah iya, aku telah membunuh Donahseek beberapa waktu lalu saat akan membunuh si pemegang Booster Gear,'' lanjut Naruto kemudian berjalan menjauhi Azazel.

'' Terserah aku tidak peduli,'' balas Azazel cuek, kemudian dia melihat ke tubuh dua bawahannya yang tengah pingsan dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Sore hari di sebuah gereja tua yang sudah nampak usang, Naruto berdiri tepat di depan pintu utama dengan sebilah pedang yang tersegel sebuah kain putih menyelimuti seluruh permukaannya dan sebuah rantai melilit keseluruh bilah pedang itu.

Tanpa babibu Naruto mengayunkan pedang di genggamannya kearah pintu besar Gereja itu dan membuat pintu itu terbelah melintang sebelum akhirnya jatuh tercampak kelantai gereja.

' Sling, sling, sling,'

tiba-tiba ada beberapa tombak cahaya melesat kearahnya dengan cepat.

' Trank, trank, trank,'

Naruto hanya menangkis tombak cahaya itu dengan bosan, kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gereja.

Dia telah di sambut oleh beberapa malikat jauth dan seorang pendeta yang terlihat agak sedikit tidak waras.

Salah satu malaikat jatuh yang bertubuh loly, dengan rambut pirang panjang nampak membelalakan matanya dan setetes keringat jatuh menyusuri pelipisnya hingga sampai dagunya.

'' Na-Naruto-sama,'' gumamnya bergetar.

'' Kalian, menyerahlah aku masih dapat memafkan kalian.'' ucap Naruto sedikit keras agar dapat di dengar oleh seluruh makhluk yang ada di ruangan itu.

'' Maaa, ada manusia tampan,,,, bolehkan aku menyayat wajah tampanmu itu,?'' pendeta gila yang tengah memegang pedang cahaya dan sebuah pistol revolver di tangan kirinya mengayunkan memutar pedang cahayanya.

Para malaikat jatuh yang tidak tau akan Naruto mulai membuat tombak cahaya, sedangkan malaikat jatuh bertubuh Loly sudah melesat kearah Naruto dan memeluk kakinya erat.

Para malaikat jatuh yang sudah memegang tombak cahaya di masing-masing tangannya nampak terkejut akan apa yang di lakukan oleh sosok yang di kenal mereka dengan nama Mitleth.

Namin mereka tidak ambil pusing dan melempar seluruh tombak cahaya yang mereka buat kearah Naruto, dan pendeta gila yang ikut kubu malaikat jatuhpun ikut menyerang kearah Naruto dengan pistolnya yang ternyata berpeluru cahaya.

'' Pilihan yang salah,'' ujar datar Naruto.

Setelah mengangkat Mitlet dan memeluknya dengan tangan kiri, Naruto telah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dan untuk selanjutnya adalah teriakan pelepasan nyawa dari para malaikat jatuh memenuhi seluruh ruang greja itu.

' Arrghhh, aarrggghh, arrggg, trank,'

saat Naruto ingin menebas pendeta gila yang memegang pedang cahaya dan pistol cahaya, ternyata dia dapat menahan serangan Naruto kemudian dia melompat mundur menjauh dan mengeluarkan bola sebesar kelereng dari balik bajunya.

'' Situasinya tidak sesuai dengan rencana, sebaiknya aku bergi, jaa ne,'' selanjutnya di melempar bola itu di depannya dan seketika ledakan cahaya menyilaukan terjadi.

Pendeta gila itu kabur memanfaatkan ledakan cahaya yang dia buat.

Naruto menurunkan Mitleth dari pelukannya.

'' Dimana dia berada,?'' tanya Naruto dengan datar.

Dengan takut Mitleth menunjuk kearah mimbar yang ternyata ada sebuah tangga menuju kebawah.

'' Ayo, kamu ikuti aku,'' Naruto berjalan kearah mimbar dan menuruni tangga yang ada di sana, di ikuti Mitleth di belakangnya.

Sadar atau tidak, di luar gereja ada satu kelompok Iblis yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan mata melebar, setelah sadar dari shok kagumnya mereka memasuki gereja dan mengikuti Naruto menyusuri tangga di bawah mimbar.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berhadapan dengan Kalawaner, wajah Naruto mengeras setelah dia memasuki ruangan itu.

Dia melihat gadis berambut pirang nampak terikat rantai di salib dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Gadis itu nampak mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karena sesuatu yang di ambil paksa dari tubuhnya.

'' Na-Naruto-sama,?!'' Kalawaner nampak gemetar saat melihat Naruto ada di depannya dan telah membunuh semua exsorcis dan seluruh malaikat jatuh yang ada di ruangan itu.

'' Kembalikan apa yang telah kamu ambil, aku masih bisa memaafkanmu,'' ujar datar Naruto, Mitleth yang ada di belakangnya bergetar ketakutan melihat sikap Naruto sekarang.

Kalawaner makin gemetar dan mulai bimbang dengan apa yang telah di lakukannya, dia tau dan beberapa dari sesamanya juga tau jika seorang Naruto telah berkata datar seperti itu hanyalah ada satu pilihan, mengikuti apa yang dia ucapkan, atau kematian yang di dapat jika tidak mengikuti.

'' Asia,!'' teriak seorang pemuda dari belakang Naruto, lebih tepatnya dari pintu masuk. Suara pemuda yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto.

Kalawer makin membelalakan matanya, namun dia lebih takut pada pemuda di depannya di banding kelompok Iblis yang baru datang.

'' Asia,! Kamu tidak apa,?'' Issei bertanya dengan khawatir walau di tau keadaan gadis pengikut tuhan itu lebih dari tidak apa-apa.

Issei menurunkan Asia dan memangku kepalanya.

'' I-Isse-san,'' gumam lemah Asia sebelum menutup rapat matanya.

'' Asia,! Bangun Asia,! Kamu tidak boleh tidur,!'' Issei menepuk pelan pipi Asia mencoba membangunkan Asia yang tengah sekarat nyaris mati.

'' Kau,! Kau yang melakukan ini pada Asia,?!'' Issei metekana kepala Asia pelan keatas lantai altar tempat ritual pengambilan Sacred Gear milik Asia.

' Boost,'

terdengar suara mekanik dari arah Issei dan di tangan kirinya muncul gauntlet merah dengan permata hijau di punggung tangannya.

' Boost,'

Suara mekanik terdengar lagi dari Gauntlet Issei.

'' Aku bunuh kau,!'' seru Issei lantang kemudian melesat kearah Kalawaner dengan tinju tangan kiri yang telah berlipat ganda kekuatannya.

' Boost,'

'' Mati kau,!'' triak Issei saat sudah satu meter di samping Kalawaner yang masih tidak bergerak.

' Pluk,'

Naruto entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di jalur serah Issei dan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas menangkap tinju tangan kiri Issei yang berlapis Gauntlet naga merah dan telah berlipat ganda kekuatannya dengan sangat mudah.

Mata Issei melebar, begitu juga dengan anggota kelompoknya.

'' A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto,!'' Issei nampak tidak senang.

Naruto mempedulikan teriakan Issei, dia meletakan pedangnya di punggung yang dengan otomatis rantai pengikatnya menjulur kedepan dan menyamping di dada Naruto sebagai tambatan.

'' Berikan,'' ucap datar Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kalawaner.

Dengan gemetar, Kalawaner melepas dua cincin yang merupakan Sacred Gear Asia dari jari lentiknya.

Setelah menyerahkan dua benda itu pada Naruto, Kalawaner jatuh tersungkur kehabisan kekuatan.

'' Onee-chan,!'' Mitleth memangku Kalawaner yang keadaannya kurang baik.

'' Naruto, apa yang akan kamu lakukan,!?'' tanya Issei masih keras.

Naruto melepaskan tangan kitinya dari tinju Issei, dia kemudian berjalan kearah Asia terbaring dan memangku kepalanya.

Issei yang teringat itu juga melesat ke arah Asia kemudian memegang tangannya.

'' Buchou,! Aku mohon tolong Asia,!'' pinta Issei memelas.

Rias tersentak karena dia ternyata sedang melamun, dia kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Issei.

'' Aku akan membangkitkannya menjadi Ibl-,'' Rias yang sudah memegang bidak mentri, terpotong ucapannya oleh suara dingin seseorang yang amat mereka kenal baru-baru ini.

'' Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu pada pengikut Tuhan,'' potong Naruto dengan suara sedingin es.

Semua yang mendengar itu membeku di tempat, mereka tidak pernah mendengar Naruto berucap sedingin itu. Bahkan dua Malaikat Jatuh di sana juga ikut membeku, mereka tidak pernah mendengar sosok yang di hormatinya berkata seperti itu.

'' A-apa maksudmu Naruto,! Cuma itu cara untuk menyelamatkan Asia,?!'' Issei nampak marah dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

'' Dengan menjauhkannya dari rahmat Tuhan, itu bukan menyelamatkan namanya, tapi membunuh imannya perlahan,'' balas Naruto dengan masih bersuara dingin.

Issei tercengang dengan ucapan Naruto, dia tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesitu. Namun dia juga tidak bisa memikirkan cara selain itu untuk menyelamatkan Asia.

'' Ti-tidak masalahkan kalau dia di reinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis,? Dan lagi apa masalahmu,?! Cuman itu yang bisa menyelamatkan Asia,!?'' Issei bersi kukuh untuk menyelamatkan Asia dengan cara mereinkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis.

'' Cih, tentu itu menjadi masalah buatku karena aku sangat membenci Iblis,'' balas Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Issei.

Issei terjengkang kebelakang saat melihat tatapan yang begitu dingin dan penuh kebencian di mata biru milik Naruto, gadis Iblis berambut merah menegang setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, begitu juga para Pieragenya.

Naruto merogoh kantung celana jinsnya dan mengambil dua botol dan satu kertas dari sana.

'' Mitleth, berikan pada Kalawaner,'' ucap Naruto sambil melempar salah satu dari botol yang dia ambil pada gadis malaikat jatuh perambut pirang dan di tangkapnya kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto yang masih memangku kepala Asia kemudian membuka botol itu dan meminumkannya pada Asia.

Issei dan yang lainnya hanya memandang Naruto tidak mengerti.

'' Ne, Asia-chan bertahanlah. Semoga pengorbananku ini tidak sia-sia,'' ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pipi putih Asia.

Naruto membuka kertas yang di ambil dari kantung celananya kemudian meletakan di atas Asia, kertas itu berisi sebuah simbol eperti lingkaran sihir berpola Hexstagram.

Setelah memasang kembali cincin yang merupakan Sacred Gear Asia di kedua jari manisnya, Naruto memulai ritual penyelamatan Asia.

'' Dengan namaku Naruto Namikaze, aku mengorbankan berkah yang 'Engkau' berikan padaku untuk menyelamatkan gadis dalam pangkuanku ini. 'Revive of tHe God' '' setelah mengucapkan itu, kertas becorak lingkaran sihir yang Naruto letakan di atas tubuh Asia bersinar, dan di bawah Asia berbaring juga muncul lingkaran sihir dengan pola sama.

Lingkaran sihir itu bersinar terang sebelum menghilang memasuki tubuh Asia.

Sebenarnya Ritual seperti itu membuat kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, karena harus berurusan dengan sesuatu yang suci dan lebih buruknya lagi dengan sang pencipta itu sendiri.

Semua pandang mata menunggu dengan tegang, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk sekedar mengomentari atau mengeluarkan unek-unek mereka.

Perlahan tangan kanan Naruto mengelus pipi putih Asia, mata Asia berkedut dan beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbuka.

Mata yang masih sayu itu mengerjap beberapa saat mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada, setelah beradap tasi dengan cahaya di sekitar, mata Asia menatap keatah Naruto dengan kebingungan yang tinggi.

'' A-anda siapa,?'' tanya pelan Asia.

'' Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku hanya melakukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk pengikut-NYA,'' jawab Naruto dengan senyuman yang menawan.

Perlahan seburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi Asia, dan karena malu dia menenggelamkan wajahnya keperut Naruto.

Dia merasakan kerasnya otot-otot perut Naruto dan karena itu wajahnya kian memerah malu.

Rias dan para Pieragenya nampak terkejut karena Naruto dapat menghidupkan kembali Asia yang telah mati menurutnya, walaupun pada kenyataannya Asia masih hidup walau di ambang kematian.

Issei nampak senang karena Asia dapat di selamatkan, air mata bahagia mengalir deras dari mata coklatnya.

'' Ne, Asia-chan ikutlah denganku, ada seseorang yang mau aku pertemukan denganmu nanti,'' ucap pelan Naruto sambil mengelus surai pirang Asia.

Asia memutar kepalanya memandang kearah wajah Naruto.

'' Siapa,?'' tanya pelan Asia penasaran.

'' Rahasia, yang pasti kamu akan sangat senang bertemu dengannya bahkan seumur hidupmu akan teringat terus di dalam pikiran dan hatimu,'' jawab Naruto penuh misteri.

'' Kita pergi ketempatku dulu,'' lanjut Naruto dan mengangkat Asia Brydalstyle tanpa peringatan lebih dulu.

' Akh,'

pekik kaget Asia saat tubuhnya di angkat oleh Naruto.

'' Mitleth, Kalawaner, temui paman dan terimalah hukuman darinya,'' perintah Naruto menengok kearah dua gadis malaikat jatuh yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. '' Atau aku sendiri yang akan menghukum kalian,'' lanjut Naruto seperti mengancam.

'' Ha-hai,'' dengan wajah pucat pasi, Kalawaner dan Mitleth menjawab dan kemudian melesat pergi.

Sementara Naruto menggoyangkan sedikit bahunya seperti orang kegatalan.

' Brath, sring,'

Muncul sayap besi di punggung Naruto, menyobek kaos putih berkerahnya.

Rias dan kelompoknya membelalakan matanya kaget melihat sayap bersi seperti sayap burung berwarna putih milik Naruto.

Sayap mekanik buatan Azazel khusus buatnya yang enggan mengeluarkan sayap Iblisnya akhirnya dia keluarkan.

Tanpa memikirkan tatapan Shok dari kelompok Iblis di depannya, Naruto mengepakan sayap besinya dengan keras hingga meluncurkannya keaatas menembus langit-langit.

Rias yang melihat kepergian Naruto entah mengapa merasa sedih, ditambah dengan ucapan Naruto sebelumnya yang ternyata membenci Iblis tambah membuatnya merasa sakit.

Harapan untuk bersanding dengan Naruto sudah pupus, walaupun masih ada itu hanya sedikit saja karena tidak mungkin dia memaksa Naruto bersanding bersama dirinya.

Sementara Issei, setelah sadar dari rasa terkejut dan kagumnya, dia menundukan kepalanya. Ternyata ketakutannya benar, Naruto menjauhinya dan bersikap dingin padanya karena dia telah di ubah menjadi Iblis.

Rasa penyesalan mulai menyeruak di hatinya, harusnya dia tidak menerima iming-iming yang menjadikannya seperti itu.

'' Kalian pulanglah dan Istirahat, ini sudah larut malam,'' Rias mengintrupsi dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Semua bidaknya membalas dengan anggukan.

Issei berjalan keluar dari dalam gereja itu dengan kepala tertunduk, menyesali apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini.

Dengan Rias, dia juga merasa hancur hatinya, perasaannya hanya dapat di simpan di hatinya dia tidak berani menunjukannya pada seorang yang di sukainya baru-baru ini. Dengan wajah sedih dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory...

_**T.b.c**_

Fuah selese juga, yah semoga sedikit menghibur. Berjuang selama berjam-jam, berhari-hari akhirnya selesei juga di tulis.

Nah tuh, yang suka NaruRias aku kasih sesuatu yang bikin kaki geli, untuk pair sudah di tetapkan mungkin sebentar lagi akan terlihat.

Mungkin sekian aja semoga chap ini sedikit menghibur dan semoga saja chap selanjutnya cepat di keluarkan. Wasalam,,,,

profile Naruto.

Nama : Naruto Namikaze Bael / Naruto Phenex Bael.

Umur : tidak di ketahui.

Ciri-ciri : tinggi 175 cm, rambut pirang jabrig dengan sedikit phony yang disisir kearah kiri menutupi bagian atas matanya, rambut bagian belakang agak panjang, memiliki anak rambut sebatas pipi tengah yang membingkai wajahnya, kulit putih bersih dan memiliki mata biru samudra yang menenangkan.

Kesukaan : memandang langit, sesuatu yang tenang.

Hobi : -

kekuatan : -

#

Review.

Ferluci97 : dia tidak memihak siapapun.

REZAA : 'ayo coba tebak alur chap selanjutnya' seperti apa, alur cepat di awal sudah biasa di fic aku, dan soal power nanti ada flash back tentang usahanya sampai ketahap itu.

The KidSNo OppAi : pair tentu ada, dan yak cuma karena kejadian itu dia membenci hampir seluruh Iblis, tetap ada yang tidak dia benci nanti.

Bowo688 : Issei menjadi manusia lagi,? Kayaknya tidak bisa tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu kecuali Tuhan itu sendiri, sedangkan Tuhan disini katanya telah mati.

M. : Kasihan gak kasihan.

Ths to All yang udah mau Review, tetap Review biar ceritanya tetap di tulis ya...

S for Shadow,

F for Futhure.

Intinya pamit undur diri...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : 2

'' Naruto, aku mohon selamatkan Buchou dari pernikahan yang tidak dia inginkannya,,'' Issei tampak memelas memohon bantuan pada Naruto.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia minta tolong padanya, dari yang dia ketahui, sosok yang masih dianggap sahabatnya itu memiliki kekuatan yang cukup menghajar tunangan dari Buchounya.

Ya tunangan yang tidak di inginkan dari Kingnya dan beberapa waktu lalu di lakukan Rating Game untuk menggagalkan pertunangan itu namun Kingnya kalah dan mau tak mau harus menerima pernikahan yang tidak di inginkan itu.

'' Naruto, aku mohon walaupun kau sudah tidak menganggapku teman lagi, tapi aku mohon padamu wujudkanlah permintaan terakhir dari mantan sahabatmu ini. Setelah ini aku tidak akan meminta apapun padamu lagi walau aku sedang sekarat sekalipun,'' Issei masih memohon melihat Naruto hanya diam tak membalas sedikitpun ucapan dan tatapan memelasnya.

Bukan bermaksud tidak menjawab permohonan dan tatapan memelas dari Issei, namun dia teringat percakapan dengan pamannya beberapa saat yang lalu setelah mendengar rengekan Issei untuk membantunya menolong sang King.

Flash Back.

'' Paman, ada apa memanggilku kemari,? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Huaammzzz,'' tanya Naruto bosan sambil menguap lebar, dia sedang di pinggir sebuah kanal dan memegang sebilah pancingan milik pamannya.

'' Ada sesuatu yang mau aku bicarakan,'' balas pria berponi pirang yang di panggil Naruto dengan sebutan paman.

'' Kalau tidak penting lebih baik aku pulang dan melanjutkan tidurku,'' ujar Naruto malas.

'' Haih, kenapa kau sekarang menjadi pemalas sih,? Apa yang akan aku bicarakan lumayan penting tau,'' Azazel, paman angkat dari Naruto nampak menghembuskan nafas berat melihat ponakan angkatnya menjadi pemalas seperti itu.

'' Aku tidak tau,'' ujar Naruto asal nyahut.

' Gubrak,'

Azazel tersungkur kebelakang karena Sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Naruto yang asal bunyi.

'' Heih, kau ini. Makanya ini mau aku beri tau,'' Azazel terlihat kesal akan keponakannya itu.

'' Naruto, aku mau minta tolong padamu,'' lanjutnya kini dengan mimik yang di buat serius.

'' Hmm,? Minta tolong apa,? Selagi aku bisa melakukannya akan aku lakukan,'' balas Naruto tidak lagi malas seperti sebelumnya.

'' Ini suatu hal yang mudah, kamu pasti dapat melakukannya,'' ucap Azazel.

'' Apa itu,?'' tanya Naruto.

'' Hanya menolong teman lamaku untuk menggagalkan pernikahan adiknya,'' jawab Azazel masih menahan sesuatu yang akan membuat Naruto menolak itu mentah-mentah.

'' Hanya itu, baiklah aku akan melakukannya.. Yah sekali-kali bikin kekacauan di hari penting seseorang tidak apakan,?'' Naruto mengiyakan permintaan Azazel tanpa mendengarkan informasi yang belum di beritau pamannya itu.

'' Ya hanya itu, tapi apa benar kamu mau melakukannya,?'' tanya Azazel memastikan.

'' Iya aku akan melakukannya, hal mudah gitu. Hanya menggagalkan pernikahan bukan,?'' tegas Naruto akan kesanggupannya.

'' Ya memang hanya menggagalkan pernikahan, namun pernikahan itu bukan pernikahan manusia melainkan Iblis,'' Azazel akhirnya memberitau sesuatu yang belum di beritaunya.

Naruto terdiam mencerna ucapan pamannya, dan setelah otaknya merespon, tidak sampai satu detik dia sudah di depan Azazel dan mendaratkan pukulannya di wajah Azazel.

' Brugh,'

Azazel terlempar kebelakang, dan dia sedang untung atau sedang sial. Untung karena pancingan yang masih di genggamnya mendapatkan ikan yang lumayan besar, sial karena tidak sempat menahan pukulan dari Naruto dan menjadikan pipinya agak sedikit biru membengkak.

'' Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan dari awal kalau itu pernikahan menjijikan dari Iblis Hah,!'' triak Naruto terlihat marah karena merasa di bohongi.

'' Hoe-hoe, kan kamu yang asal menerima sebelum aku selesei menjelaskan semuanya.'' keluh Azazel menanggapi kemarahan Naruto. '' Lihat, aku mendapatkan ikan, hahahaha. Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang akhirnya aku mendapat ikan juga, hahaha besar lagi,'' lanjutnya kesenengan karena mendapat ikan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama dia memancing ikan.

'' Paman jangan alihkan pembicaraan, ok aku tidak jadi melakukan apa permintaanmu tadi,'' ujar kesal Naruto dan menarik kembali omongannya sebelumnya.

'' Yakin mau menarik kembali ucapanmu,? Yang akan kamu gagalkan pernikahannya adalah putri dari adik Kaa-sanmu loh,''

Ucapan Azazel langsung membuatnya tertegun, dia memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan 'bibinya' itu. Dari yang dia dengar dari Kaa-sannya, bibinya adalah sosok yang baik dan lembut dan jangan lupa dia juga cantik.

Sosok yang selalu mendukung Kaa-sannya dan juga sebaliknya itu di kagumi Naruto sejak dia kecil.

'' Benar tidak mau melakukannya,? Yasudah aku akan mem-,''

'' Ok aku tidak jadi menarik ucapanku, aku akan melakukannya dan kalau boleh tau sepupuku itu di nikahkan dengan siapa,'' potong Naruto tidak jadi menarik ucapannya.

'' Kalau tidak salah dengar dengan keturunan Phenex yang lumayan sombong,'' balas Azazel sambil memasang pose berpikir, namun dia langsung tersentak saat merasa kalau dia telah salah bicara.

Naruto kontan langsung menyeringai, inilah saatnya membalas pada klan 'keparat' yang telah membuang Tou-sannya.

'' Sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang dan sedikit bermain dengan Phenex muda itu,'' ucap Naruto menyeringai sadis.

'' O-oi, kamu memang nanti disuruh memberi pelajaran pada Phenex muda itu, namun jangan berlebihan sampai merenggut nyawanya kalau tidak masalah besar akan terjadi,'' tegur Azazel melihat seringaian Naruto yang menandakan sifat sadisnya keluar.

'' Aku tidak peduli tuh, sekarang saatnya Namikaze ah tidak Phenex Bael Naruto menunjukan dirinya,'' Naruto tidak mempedulikan teguran dari Azazel.

'' Jangan buat sesuatu yang merepotkan Naruto, aku tidak ikut-ikutan jika itu terjadi,'' Azazel masih menasihati Naruto.

'' Tenang saja paman, hal yang merepotan tidak akan terjadi malah sesuatu yang menyenangkanlah yang akan terjadi,'' balas Naruto dengan seringaian yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

'' Itu malah lebih merepotkan, sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagimu, merepotkan bagiku,'' ujar Azazel menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

'' Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, melanjutkan tidurku yang tertunda,'' ucap Naruto sambil akan melenggang pergi.

'' Oi-oi tunggu, aku belum selesei bicara. Lagian apa kamu tau kapan pernikahan itu terjadi,? '' cegah Azazel sebelum Naruto pergi.

'' Ummm,,,, tidak tau,'' jawab Naruto setelah memasang pose berpikir sejenak.

'' Huft, Sudah aku duga,'' ujar Azazel menghela nafas.

'' Lalu kapan pernikahan itu di lakukan,?'' tanya Naruto ingin tau.

'' Nanti malam tepat jam dua belas,'' jawab Azazel memberi tau.

'' Benarkah,? Wah semakin cepat aku bersenang-senangnya nih,'' Naruto nampak girang karena sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya akan segera dia rasakan.

'' Huh kau ini, oya Naruto ada yang ingin aku tanyakan,''

'' Kalau ada yang ingin di tanyakan, tanyakan saja. Kayak tidak biasanya gitu,'' balas Naruto.

'' Yah, ini soal kemarin saat Kamu bertemu dengan Vali. Kalian baru saja bertemu tapi sepertinya kamu mengenalnya,? Dan saat kamu meningkatkan Kiling Instensmu dia bisa sampai pingsan seperti itu,? Padahal dia adalah keturunan Lucifer asli yang notabenya Iblis terkuat di tambah dia menyandang gelar Hakuryuuku terkuat sepanjang sejarah yang pernah ada, dan kenapa sepertinya kemarin Albion, naga yang ada di Sacred Gearnya tidak menahan atau menghilangkan ledakan kekuatanmu itu,?'' Azazel mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya yang membuatnya pusing akhir-akhir ini.

'' Hoi, tidak begitu juga kali bertanyanya,?! Satu-satukan bisa,'' Naruto terlihat kesal dengan pertanyaan Azazel yang begitu panjang.

'' Sudah jawab saja, sebelum aku mengeluarkan otakmu dan aku masukan ke alatku untuk membaca informasi yang membuatku pusing,'' tuntut Azazel.

'' Baiklah, simple jawabannya. Dia kan Iblis setengah manusia, sekuat apapun keturunannya dia masih punya celah untuk merasakan yang namanya evek dari kiling intens besar yang di keluarkan seseorang. Dan soal Albion, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan pemiliknya sebelumnya, yah pertemuan yang tidak di duga dan dari pertemuan itu aku pernah menjamah alam bawah sadarnya tempat Albion berada. Dengan sedikit ocehan cerewet anak kecil, dia akhirnya mau bersahabat denganku dan berjanji kalau bertemu denganku di pemilik-pemilik selanjutnya dia tidak akan mengeluarkan kekuatannya padaku ataupun menghilangkan kekuatanku yang mengenai pemiliknya,'' jawab Naruto memberitahu dan sedikit membayangkan masalalunya.

'' Kenapa bisa begitu,? Naga dalam Sacred Gear mau berteman dengan selain pemiliknya,? Dan kenapa dia tidak mengeluarkan kekuatannya jika bertemu denganmu,?'' Azazel dengan rasa kaget dan penasarannya terus menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya bisa mati penasaran.

'' Teman, itulah yang menjadikannya bisa seperti itu. Kata Albion, akulah satu-satunya makhluk yang tidak ingin kekuatannya dan malah menginginkan persahabatan jadi akulah satu-satunya temannya selama hidupnya. Dan juga karena Kaa-san, waktu aku kecil aku berlatih tanding dengan pemilik Albion dan karena terlalu semangat dan dia belum terlalu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Albion, dia lepas kendali dan masuk mode terlarangnya. Aku sekarat karena itu, Kaa-san beruraian air mata di samping tubuhku yang tengah sekarat meraung meminta bantuan pada siapa saja yang mendengarkan, namun sepertinya dia lupa kalau kita hidup sendirian di daerah itu. Albion yang setengah sadar dalam mode terlarangnya akhirnya mendekat pada Kaa-san, kemudian menyembuhkanku dengan kekuatannya dan berjanji jika bertemu denganku dia tidak akan mengeluarkan kekuatannya sedikitpun dan jika aku menyerang pemiliknya, dia tidak akan membagi atau menghilangkan serangan itu,'' jawab Naruto sambil melihat tangan kirinya yang ada tato naga melingkar di lengannya.

'' Apakah itu benar,? Tidak dapat di percaya. Memang pemilik sebelumnya siapa,? Kenapa dia berada di dunia bawah,?'' Azazel nampak tidak percaya dan terperangah akan jawaban dari keponakannya itu.

'' Percaya tidak percaya, itu terserah paman. Dan soal siapa dia,? Dia adalah manusia dengan sedikit kekuatan yang bisa menembus dunia supranatural. aku pergi dulu,'' jawab Naruto sambil menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir berpola burung Phoenix dan jilatan api putih yang elegan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya.

'' Minato, anakmu memang penuh dengan kejutan yang bisa membuat dewa sekalipun tercengang,'' gumam Azazel sambil menengadahkan kepalanya kelangit.

End Flash Back.

'' Naruto, a-,''

'' Baiklah aku akan melakukannya, temui aku disini nanti malam,'' potong Naruto sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan Issei yang masing cengo.

Air mata bahagia mengalir dari mata Issei.

'' Te-terimakasih, Naruto. Terimakasih Naruto,'' ucap Issei berulang sambil menyembah sujud. Dia terus melakukan itu walau Naruto tidak mendengarnya, dia hanya merasa senang sahabatnya itu mau membantunya walau membencinya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Kini, Naruto dan Issei sedang berdiri di sebuah pintu besar berbahan kayu jati berlapis emas yang nampak berdiri kokoh.

Naruto memandang datar pada pintu sebuah ruangan itu, dan dengan sedikit anggukan yang entah mengapa Issei tau maksud dari anggukan tersebut kemudian berjalan kearah pintu.

Dengan tangan kiri yang telah di lapisi gauntlet merah, Issei melesatkan tinjunya kearah pintu jati itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

..

Sebelumnya di dalam ruangan yang mirip aula.

'' Rias-hime, sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita. Perlawananmu sia-sia di depan mataku, lihat kemarin gara-gara keegoisanmu hampir semua budakmu terluka parah.'' pemuda berambut pirang berwajah super duper brengsek berbicara seolah mengolok gadis berambut merah bernama Rias.

Rias hanya menunduk sedih tidak dapat membalas ucapan pemuda keturunan dari klan Phenex yang merupakan tunangannya, gaun merah marun yang dia kenakan nampak cantik dan elegan, namun itu seperti tidak berguna untuk mengusir kesedihan yang terpampang jelas di wajah ayunya.

'' Hahaha, Rias-hime akan aku balas penolakanmu itu di malam pertama kita nanti, aku akan merenggut keperawananmu dengan keras dan kasar hingga kamu kesakitan, hahaaha,'' pemuda bernama Riser Phenex, tunangan dari Rias tertawa lepas. Dia merasa senang akan kemenangannya dari sang tunangan.

'' Rias, dengan ini ka-,''

' Duaarrr,'

belum juga Riser merampungkan ucapannya, pintu aula tempat pernikahannya di lakukan hancur berkeping-keping oleh seseorang.

'' Siapa itu,?! Siapa yang berani-beraninya membuat keributan,?!'' Riser berteriak dengan marah karena acaranya telah terganggu.

Semua tamu undangan dan juga keluarga yang punya acara mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu yang telah hancur dengan asap yang sedikit mengepul.

Dari kepulan asap itu, berlari kedalam ruangan pemuda berambut coklat dengan sarung tangan naga berwarna merah di tangan kirinya.

'' Buchou,! Tenang saja kami sudah datang,! Kami akan membawamu bersama kami,!'' teriak pemuda bernama Issei itu penuh semangat.

Sedang Rias hanya terharu dengan apa yang di lakukan budaknya itu, namun dia juga bingung karena Pionnya itu menyebut 'kami', padahal terlihat dia datang sendirian.

Begitu pula dengan seluruh tamu undangan dan kedua dari keluarga bersangkutan, mereka juga bingung dengan maksud dari 'kami' yang di ucapkan iblis reinkarnasi di hadapan mereka.

'' Keparat,! Dasar Iblis rendahan,! Berani-beraninya kau mengacaukan pestaku,! Dan apa itu,? Kami,? Datang sendirian -,''

' Tap, tap, tap,'

teriakan marah Riser tidak di lanjutkannya, saat terdengar suara langkah kaki cukup keras menggema di ruangan aula.

Dari balik asap debu yang masih mengepul tipis, pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai jaket merah dengan gambar Phoenix putih di punggungnya tanpa di kancingkan, dan kaos Putih sebagai dalamnnya, berjalan santai memasuki aula. Kedua tangannya dia masukan kedalam saku selana hitamnya masing-masing kanan kiri, sepatu fantofel hitamnya berdetak keras dengan lantai marmer ruangan itu.

' Tap,'

Pemuda dengan nama panggilan Naruto itu berdiri di samping Issei dan memandang datar ke dalam Aula dengan mata birunya yang menenangkan.

' Na-Naruto-kun /-san,?'

beberapa Iblis muda yang mengenalinya nampak menggumamkan namanya serasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Sementara para Iblis tingkat atas yang lebih berpengalaman dan memiliki kekuatan tinggi nampak sedikit waspada kepada Naruto karena mereka merasakan Naruto menekan kekuatannya hingga ketitik paling rendah.

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut merah yang wajahnya miri dengan Rias, memandang Naruto dengan sedikit bingung dan penasaran.

' Dia orang yang di maksud Azazel,?' batinnya bertanya-tanya, penasaran karena dia merasakan aura yang familiar, aura terasa mirip dengan keluarga tunangan dari adiknya dan juga ibunya.

'' Penjaga,! Cepat semuanya beri pelajaran pada pengacau itu,!'' Riser berteriak memerintah keamanan untuk menghajar Naruto dan Issei.

Dari segala penjuru, sepuluh orang berpakaian tuksedo hitam dan kacamata hitam berjalan cepat kearah Naruto dan Issei berdiri.

Issei sudah bersiap untuk melawan, begitu pula dengan seluruh dari Pierage Rias, mereka bersiap menghajar para penjaga.

' Bugh, bugh, bugh,'

Namun, baru saja mereka mau melesat kearah para penjaga, mereka di kagetkan dengan terjatuhnya seluruh penjaga ke lantai Aula dengan keadaan pingsan.

'' Maaf, aku datang kesini untuk melaksanakan permintaan dari pamanku dan juga mungkin sedikit bersenang-senang,'' ucap datar Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di atas altar di samping Rias. '' Pada tuan rumah beritau aku apa yang harus aku lakukan, paman tidak menjelaskan secara rinci apa yang harus aku lakukan,'' lanjut Naruto bertanya dengan nada datar.

Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu membelalak tidak percaya dengan kecepatan yang Naruto miliki, mereka bahkan tidak melihat blur hitam dari gerakan Naruto.

Seperti sepantas cahaya kecepatan miliknya, hingga dengan mata tidak dapat dilihat.

Naruto sangat berterimakasih pada Tou-sannya yang telah menciptakan jurus yang baru saja di pakainya, juga berterimakasih pada pamannya yang telah membantu menyempurnakannya.

'' Si-siapa kau,?! Berani-beraninya mengacau di hari pernikahanku,! Dasar manusia rendahan,!'' Riser tampak marah dan semakin marah melihat pemuda yang di kira manusia olehnya telah berdiri di samping tunangannya.

Iblis dengan kekuatan yang di atas rata-rata merasa bingung dengan ucapan Riser, sudah jelas aura iblis terasa dari pemuda pirang itu namun Riser malah menyebutnya manusia,? Atau memang iblis dengan kekuatan dibawah rata-rata atas tidak bisa merasakannya,?

'' Jangan seperti itu Riser-kun, dia tamu undanganku,'' tegur laki-laki yang mirip pemuda umur dua puluh lima tahun berambut merah penyandang salah satu jabatan Mauo, kakak dari Rias atas ucapan Riser yang kurang sopan.

'' Yang benar saja Lucifer-sama, manusia rendahan itu tamu undangan anda,? Kayak tidak ada yang lebih baik saja untuk di undang,'' Hina Riser sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

'' Yah memang dia tamu undanganku, dan sebenarnya sebelum kamu mempersunting adiku kamu harus bertarung dengan dia dulu. Yah mengingat Rating Game kemarin terlihat kurang adil,'' balas Laki-laki bernama Sirzech dengan senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya.

'' Cih, jadi aku belum boleh mengambil keperawanan Rias, baiklah sebelum aku 'memakan' Rias, aku akan memanggang manusia rendahann itu,'' Riser nampak tidak suka.

'' Ok, apakah anda sudah siap,?'' Sirzech bertanya pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di samping Rias.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Rias yang berdiri disamping Naruto masih memandangnya tidak percaya.

'' Grayfia, kirim mereka berdua ke arena,'' perintah Sirzech pada wanita berambut putih yang memakai pakaian maid.

Grayfia, wanita yang di perintah Sirzech naik keatas altar kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengirim Naruto dan Riser ke arena pertarungan.

' Azazel, siapa gerangan orang yang kamu kirim itu. Dia membuatku penasaran saja,' batin Sirzech setelah Naruto dan Riser menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang di buat oleh Grayfia.

Layar hologran seketika muncul, menunjukan arena pertarungan dimana Naruto dan Riser tengah berhadapan.

Kearena pertarungan.

'' Kau, manusia rendahkan akan aku kalahkan kau dalam waktu lima detik karena telah mengacaukan pernikahanku,!'' ucap Riser arogan.

Naruto hanya memandang datar Riser yang ada lima meter di depannya.

'' Cih, apa kau begitu takut hingga tidak bisa bicara,?! Hahaha dasar manusia rendahan tidak berguna,!'' ejek Riser dengan kearoganan yang meninggi.

'' Kearogananmu akan membuatku semakin bisa bersenang-senang, membunuh salah satu keturunan klan laknat akan menghilangkan sedikit dosa yang aku miliki,'' ucap datar Naruto terdengar sedikit dingin.

Riser tercengang dengan raut mengeras, dia semakin marah karena nama klannya di hina oleh sosok yang dikira manusia olehnya.

Begitupun di aula, semua iblis yang ada di sana tidak percaya seorang manusia / Iblis berani menghina salah satu klan Iblis yang lumayan terkenal di teritori Iblis langsung.

'' Berani-beraninya kau menghina nama klanku,! Akan ku bunuh kau,!'' Riser menciptakan bola api di kedua tangannya lalu melemparkannya pada Naruto.

'' Mati kau,!'' triak Riser dengan amarah yang menyeruak keluar.

' Bluuumm, blaaar,'

ledakan tidak terlalu besar terjadi dengan sedikit asap mengepul pekat akibat ledakan itu.

'' Cuma itu,?''

Riser langsung membelalakan matanya, mendengar sebuah suara dari pemuda yang baru di serangnya ada di belakangnya.

Riser berbalik menghadap Naruto yang kini telah ada di belakangnya sambil melemparkan bola api yang telah disiapkan kearahnya.

' Blaar,'

ledakan terjadi saat bola api buatan Riser menghantap tanah tempat pijakan Naruto sebelumnya.

'' Huammzz, membosankan. Benar-benar mengecewakan,'' ucap Naruto yang kini ada di samping kanan Riser dengan jarak yang sama dengan saat mereka datang.

'' Bangsat,!'' umpat Riser kemudian dia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap apinya dan terbang keatas.

Menciptakan bola api yang lumayan besar kemudian melesatkan kearah Naruto.

' Bluuummm, blaaar,'

kali ini ledakan yang di timbulkan cukup besar dan menimbulkan asap debu yang lebih pekat.

Serangan Riser belum berhenti, di menyerang tempat di mana Naruto berdiri secara terus menerus berharap kalau Naruto dapat terkena serangannya.

'' Mati kau, mati kau hahaha mati kau,'' seru Riser di iringi ledakan bola-bola api buatannya yang menyentuh tanah pijakan Naruto.

'' Kamu terlalu bodoh,''

Riser melebarkan matanya dengan pupil mengecil mendengar suara Naruto tepat berada di belakangnya, dengan gerakan cepat dia menengok kebelakang.

' Crash,'

' Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh,'

Belum juga melihat Naruto yang ada di belakangnya, dia sudah merasakan sakit di lengan atas tangan kirinya, juga sayapnya sebelahkiri dan separuh tubuh bagian bawahnya akibat bagian itu di pisah secara paksa oleh sebilah samurai sepanjang tigapuluh senti yang di pegang oleh Naruto.

' Bugh,'

Tubuh Riser jatuh terjerembab dengan keras kelantai Arena dengan beberapa anggota tubuhnya terpisah.

' Tap,'

Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari potongan tubuh Riser, samurai pendek yang entah di dapatnya dari mana masih tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya.

'' Arrrghhh, apa yang kau lakukan hah,! Itu percuma saja, serangan seperti tidak akan membunuhku,! Karena aku abadi,!'' ucap Riser arogan walau terdengar suara erangan rasa sakit dari mulutnya.

Perlahan tubuh Riser beregenerasi, tangan, sayap dan separuh tubuhnya yang putus mulai terbentuk lagi dengan kobaran api dari tubuh utamanya.

Sementara potongan tangan, sayap dan tubuhnya yang terpotong telah menghilang terbakar menjadi api.

Setelah beberapa saat, tubuh Riser kembali utuh seperti sedia kala.. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan kembali mengeluarkan sayap apinya dan kembali terbang.

Naruto hanya memandang datar Riser yang tengah terbang di langit-langit arena itu.

'' Cih dasar pengecut,! Hanya bisa menghindar dan menyerangku dari belakang, benar-benar bukan seorang kesatria. Ah memang itulah sifat manusia rendahan sepertimu, hanya bisa menghindar seperti anjing yang baru saja mencuri daging,'' ucap Riser menghina dengan kearoganannya.

Raut muka Naruto kian mengeras, sudah cukup basa-basi batinnya.

Naruto mengangkat samurai di tangan kirinya ke depan matanya vertikal, berniat menggunakan senjata itu untuk menyerang Riser.

'' Mau menyerangku dengan senjata seperti itu,? Hahaha percuma itu tidak akan melukaiku apa lagi membunuhku, aku abadi butuh dari itu untuk dapat sekedar melukaiku,'' remeh Riser akan Samurai Naruto, dia tertawa arogan seolah lupa kalau senjata itu telah berhasil memotong tubuhnya.

'' Kamu terlalu sombong Riser, mungkin itu sifat yang di turunkan oleh bibit menjijikan yang telah membuatmu. Mempunyai regenerasi yang tinggi tidak akan menjadikanmu abadi, dengan luka fatal kamu juga dapat terbunuh.'' Naruto seperti telah muak dengan ucapan Riser. '' Sekarang seranglah aku dengan serangan terkuatmu semaumu, aku tidak akan menghindarinya,'' lanjut Naruto menantang.

'' Bangsat,! Jangan menghina keluargaku,! Baiklah akan aku serang kau dengan serangan terkuatku,!'' Riser kemudian membuat bola api yang sangat besar di atas kepalanya, dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memusatkan kekuatannya untuk lebih memadatkan bola apinya.

'' Terima Ini,!'' teriak Riser seraya melemparkan bola api yang telah di buatnya kearah Naruto.

Bola api yang terlihat sangat panas itu melesat cepat kearah Naruto, di ikuti beberapa puluh bola api seukuran dua kali bola sepak di belakangnya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar bola api buatan Riser, dia tidak bergerak barang satu milipun untuk menghindar.

' Duaaaarrrr, bluuuummm, duuuuuummmm, duuuuaaarr, blaaaarrr,'

ledakan dengan intensitas sangat besar terjadi, ledakan sedang mengikuti ledakan besar yang di sebabkan bola api buatan Riser.

Asap debu hitam mengepul pekat akibat ledakan itu, kawah besar pasti terbentuk akibat ledakan yang sangat dahsyat itu.

'' Hahaha, dengan itu kau pasti mati,! Dasar manusia rendahan hanya memiliki omongan besar saja,!'' tawa arogan Riser menggema di arena yang telah terdapat beberapa kawah akibat serangan darinya.

Tamu undangan dan juga keluarga yang punya hajat menatap tidak percaya pada layar hologram yang menampilkan pertarungan Riser dengan Naruto, ' manusia / Iblis itu pasti mati,' batin sebagian dari mereka.

Sementara di dua tim iblis muda dari keluarga Sitri dan Gremory membelalak tidak percaya dengan mulut yang di tutup denga kedua tangan mereka.

'' Na-Naruto,'' gumam pemuda berambut coklat, pion dari kelompok Gremory terdengar lirih. Air mata kehilangan dan kesedihan mulai mengalir dari mata coklatnya.

Dia merasa bersalah dan menyesal kalau temannya itu mati, dia pasti tidak akan memaafkan dirinya seumur hidup.

Sementara, gadis berambut merah panjang, Hairess klan Gremory nampak menangis dalam diam, dia masih tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Pemuda yang telah melecehkannya dan sekaligus telah mencuri hatinya, di kira mati olehnya.

Kembali ke arena.

Asap akibat ledakan kini mulai menipis dan menghilang, dan benar setelah asap debu menghilang terlihat kawah dengan diameter yang sangat besar tercetak di sana.

Tawa Riser masih menggema, namun seketika terhenti saat melihat apa yang ada di pusat kawah.

Naruto masih berdiri dengan gagah di sana, walau kaki kanannya telah hilang sebatas paha, tangan kirinya hilang sampai pangkal dan beberapa luka bakar yang sangat parah mendominasi tubuhnya.

Jaket merah dan kaos putihnya telah menghilang entah kemana, darah terlihat mengucur deras dari luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

'' Apa cuma segitu seranganmu,?'' tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

'' Ti-tidak mungkin,'' gumam Riser dan semua iblis yang ada di aula, serangan yang dapat membunuh iblis menengah kebawah hanya menimbulkan beberapa luka fatal pada tubuh pemuda pirang yang kini sedang memandang datar padanya.

'' Kali ini pasti kau mati,!'' triak Riser yang kini telah membuat bola api sebesar sebelumnya dan melemparkan kepada Naruto, namun Riser tidak hanya menciptakan satu saja melainkan lima bola api dengan besar dan intensitas kepadatan dan panas yang sama.

Ledakan besar tidak terelakan akibat serangan itu, kawah besar akibat serangannya sebelumnya kian bertambah besar dengan kedalaman yang bisa dibilang tidak cetek.

Penonton di aula berpikiran sama, yaitu pasti pemuda pirang yang sedang bertarung dengan Riser pasti mati akibat serangan beruntun dengan kekuatan yang terlihat besar.

Mata Riser dan semua penonton di aula kembali melebarkan matanya saat asap debu akibat serangan bola api dengan intensitas gila mulai menghilang dan menampakan pemuda pirang yang di lawan Riser masih berdiri di sana, walau kini dengan keadaan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Bahu kirinya telah hilang memperlihatkan tulang selangka dan jantungnya, lengan kanannya juga telah hilang entah kemana, namun dia terlihat masih tenang walau sebagian tubuhnya telah menghilang.

Rasa takut mulai menjalar iblis Phenex yang terkenal sombong itu, tanpa disuruh keringat dinginnya mengacur deras dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

'' Si-siapa kau sebenarnya,?!'' tanya Riser terdengar bergetar.

'' Kamu terlihat ketakutan, Riser-kun,? Dimana sifat arogan dan kesombonganmu itu,?'' tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

'' Siapa aku,? Aku hanyalah putra dari seorang iblis yang di buang oleh klan laknat yang di sandang olehmu,'' lanjut Naruto dan perlahan dari luka fatal yang di alaminya muncul api putih yang mulai meregenerasi bagian yang luka dan yang hilang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, bagian tubuh Naruto yang hilang telah kembali seperti sedia kala, bahkan jaket merahnyapun yang sebelumnya menhilang karena ledakan kini sudah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

Perlahan muncul sepasang sayap api putih yang lumayan besar di punggung Naruto, dan dengan sekali kepakan sayapnya dia telah terbang sejajar di depan Riser.

Mata Riser membelalak liar, ketakutannya kian bertambah saat merasakan aura Iblis dari tubuh Naruto menyeruak keluar. Aura yang terasa di selimuti kebencian itu membuat Riser mulai sesak nafas.

Sementara di aula, semua pasang mata nampak membelalak kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sosok yang dikiranya manusia -bagi sebagian iblis dengan kemampuan menengah kebawah- ternyata adalah seorang Iblis yang menurut mereka memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata.

Namun bagi mereka yang mengetahui ciri-ciri dari Naruto shok tidak percaya, api putihnya mengingatkan mereka pada sosok yang telah di zolimi mereka, sosok dengan kekuatan istimewa yang telah di buang oleh klannya.

Sementara Lord Phenex, selaku pimpinan dari klan Phenex memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sulit di artikan, rasa bersalah yang amat besar terpampang jelas di matanya.

Di arena, Riser sudah tidak bisa menahan kembali ketakutannya, tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Dia seperti sedang melihat dewa kematian.

'' Aku datang untuk membalas ketidak adilan yang dilakukan oleh para pemimpin klan laknat yang kau sandang di belakang namamu, berharaplah kamu masih bisa menghirup nafas esok hari,'' ucap dingin Naruto seraya meningeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya lebih mesar dari sebelumnya.

Mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi, dari atas telapak tangannya mulai berkumpul api berwarna putih yang perlahan membentuk bola api, bola api itu terus membesar dan memadat. Suhu yang di keluarkan api itu membuat Riser yang tidak jauh darinya mengeluarkan keringat akibat kepanasan.

'' Temuilah ajal yang telah menantimu,'' ucap dingin Naruto sambil melempar bola api berdiameter tiga meter buatannya kearah Riser.

Riser yang tengah terbang di udara hanya membelalak lebar, memandang nanar pada bola api yang di lesatkan Naruto padanya.

Di aula, semua yang melihat tayangan di layar hologram mulai khawatir. Seorang pewaris dari klan yang terkenal akan regenerasinya itu tengah menghadapi kematian yang tidak pernah di duganya.

'' Grayfia,! cepat tarik Raiser keluar dari arena,!'' triak Sirzech khawatir, menyuruh maid yang menjadi Queenya untuk mengeluarkan paksa Riser yang tengah bertarung.

'' Ma-maaf Lucifer-sama, aku tidak bisa menarik Riser-sama keluar dari sana. Dimensi itu seperti terkunci, tidak dapat masuk ataupun keluar dari sana kecuali si pengunci itu membukanya,'' Grayfia tak kalah khawatir, dia masih terus berusaha menarik Riser keluar dari dimensi yang di peruntukan untuk arena pertarungan itu,

' Blaaaarrrr,'

Terlambat, suara ledakan sudak terdengar dari layar hologram yang sedang menayangkan arena pertarungan.

Yang terlihat hanya kepulan asap putih di sana, tidak tau nasib dari Riser yang berhadapan langsung dengan serangan Naruto.

Semua pasang mata kembali membelalak melihat peristiwa yang disuguhkan oleh layar hologram, mereka diam membisu tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk sekedar mengeluarkan unek-unek mereka tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di arena.

Sementara di arena, asap masih mengepul pekat walau perlahan mulai menghilang. Beberapa saat kemudian asap akibat ledakan mulai menipis dan hilang.

Terlihat hanya tersisa Naruto yang masih terbang dengan pandangan datar penuh kebencian, sedangkan Riser, dia telah tercampak di permukaan tanah arena.

Tubuhnya sudah tidak utuh lagi, walau masih hidup namun dia tengah sekarat tinggal menunggu kematian saja.

Tap, Naruto mendarat di samping tubuh Riser yang hanya menyisahkan badan dan separuh wajahnya. Tangan dan kakinya telah lenyap entah kemana, bahkan dadanya telah bolong memperlihatkan apa yang di lindungi oleh tulang rusuknya.

Api putih masih menyala membakar di beberapa bagian tubuh Riser, kesadarannya yang tinggal sedikit menatap nanar pada Naruto.

Ego dan kesombongannya telah lenyap terbakar api putih milik Naruto bersama beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Air mata ketakutan masih mengalir dari salah satu matanya yang masih utuh, sedangkan salah satunya lagi mengalirkan darah segar.

'' Inikah yang kamu sebut abadi,? Hanya menerima serangan kecil dariku saja kamu sudah semengenaskan ini,'' ucap sinis Naruto menyindir omong besar Riser sebelumnya yang mengklaim dirinya abadi.

Rasa takut yang di rasakan Riser mengalahkan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, atau memang rasa sakit itu memang tidak pernah di rasa tubuhnya karena saraf perasanya telah ikut terbakar api istimewa Naruto,?.

Di sela rasa takutnya, Riser masih merasa heran dengan tubuhnya yang tidak beregenerasi barang sedikitpun.

'' Dengan ini kukurangi dosa yang aku miliki akan kebencian pada klan laknat yang telah membuang Tou-sanku,'' ujar dingin Naruto sambil membuat bola api putih sebesar bola sepak di atas telapak tangannya.

_'' Naruto, jangan pernah membenci ataupun menyimpan dendam pada klan kita atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Tou-san.''_

_'' Kenapa tidak boleh membenci mereka Tou-san,? Merekakan sudah membuang Tou-san, jadi mereka harus di beri hukuman karena telah melakukan itu,''_

_'' Karena biar bagaimanapun mereka juga bagian keluarga kita, jadi sesama keluarga tidak boleh saling membenci ataupun mendendam,''_

_'' Keluarga tidak akan membuang keluarga yang lainnya, Tou-san. Yang seperti itu tidak bisa di sebut keluarga,''_

_'' Siapa yang bilang kalau mereka membuang Tou-san,? Mereka hanya menyuruh Tou-san untuk mengembara dan merenungi kesalahan yang telah Tou-san perbuat,''_

_'' Menolong seseorang yang terluka parah bukanlah kesalahan, Tou-san,''_

_'' Yah memang bukan kesalahan, tapi lain ceritanya kalau di dalam sebuah peperangan,'' _

_'' Tidak, bahkan di dalam peperanganpun itu bukanlah kesalahan melainkan sikap kesatria karena lebih memilih menolong lawannya yang telah terluka __dari pada memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membunuhnya,''_

_'' Yah memang, mungkin mereka hanya salah menafsirkan perbuatan Tou-san itu. Nah Naru-chan, jangan membenci mereka ataupun memendam kebencian pada mereka karena akan membuat rantai kebencian yang mengikat kamu di dalamnya,''_

_'' Aku usahakan namun aku tidak bisa berjanji,''_

Sebersit ingatan percakapan dengan Tou-sannya melintas di ingatan Naruto.

'' Rrrrraaaaahhhhh, bangsaattt,!'' umpat Naruto melemparkan bola apinya jauh keujung arena.

' Bluuummmm, duuuaaaarrrr, buuuummmm,'

ledakan besar terdengar jelas menandakan bola api itu sangat kuat walau ukurannya kecil, ledakan yang di timbulkan lebih besar dari ledakan sebelum-sebelumnya yang ada di arena itu.

'' Kamu beruntung, pesan Tou-sanku masih mau melintas di sela kebencianku akan klan laknat yang kamu sandang,'' ucap dingin Naruto terengah menahan kebencian yang menyeruak keluar.

Dengan berat hati dia membuat lingkaran sihir dengan pola burung Phoenix putih dengan bakground lingkaran sihir keluarga Bael dan tidak ketinggalan jilatan api putih menguar dari lingkaran sihir buatannya.

Perlahan tubuhnya dan tubuh Riser mulai menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihir buatannya.

Di ruang aula lebih tepatnya di atas altar, muncul lingkaran sihir yang seperti Naruto buat. Kobaran api putih dari lingkaran sihir itu terlihat menggila, namun beberapa saat kemudian kobaran api itu mengecil dan menampakan Naruto yang tengah berdiri disana dan Riser terbaring di lantai altar.

Sesaat kemudian lingkaran sihir itu menghilang seutuhnya.

'' Onii-sama,?!''

Sesosok gadis bersetelan rambut twintail dengan model spiral kebawah berlari kearah Riser dan memangku kepalanya. Dia tidak mempedulikan kucuran darah yang masih mengalir dari luka di kepalanya membasahi gaun berwarna pinknya.

'' A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Onii-sama,!?'' gadis itu bertanya pada Naruto dengan berteriak.

Namun Naruto hanya diam membisu tak mempedulikannya, dia masih mencoba meredam amarah sebelumnya yang hampir meledak.

Lord Phenex, selaku ayah bagi Riser terus memandang kearah Naruto dengan pandangan lain. Bahkan melupakan anaknya yang tengah sekarat, pandangan yang menyiratkan penyesalan masih di tujukannya pada Naruto.

Sementara beberapa Iblis lainnya memasang gestur siaga, walau mereka hanya berdiri di tempat. Aura membunuh yang masih terasa dari tubuh Naruto membuat mereka melakukan itu.

'' Ti-tidak mu-ngkin, A-air mata Phoenix tidak bekerja menyembuhkan Onii-sama,!'' ucap gadis yang tengah memangku kepala Riser setelah menuangkan air dalam botol di tangannya, air mata Phoenix lebih tepatnya.

Sebuah air yang sangat berharga yang dapat menyembuhkan luka sefatal apapun dengan cepat, namun sepertinya untuk kasus ini benda yang sangat susah di dapat itu tidak bekerja sama sekali.

Untuk pertama kalinya Lord Phenex mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putra yang niatnya ingin di beri pelajaran agar tidak terlalu sombong, rasa khawatir akan putranya itu mulai menyeruak di hatinya.

Dia mendekat kearah putranya yang tubuhnya hanya menyisahkan badan dan kepala itu mencoba menyembuhkannya, namun itu hanya sia-sia. Terlintas bayangan blur dari masa lalunya tentang sosok yang telah dibuang klannya, sosok yang memiliki kekuatan api khusus yang dapat membuat luka api itu hanya bisa di sembuhkan oleh satu makhluk saja.

Naruto membalikan badanya menghadap Riser dan melemparkan sebuah botol yang dia ambil dari saku celananya ke samping Riser.

Nampaknya dia masih mempunyai sedikit kebaikan untuk klan yang telah membuah Tou-sannya.

'' Dia tidak dapat di sembuhkan kecuali dengan Air mata Phoenix miliku,'' ujar datar Naruto setelah melempar botol itu yang ternyata botor berisi air mata phoenix.

Ravel, nama gadis yang memangku kepala Riser memandang kearah Naruto sejenak sebelum mengambil botol itu untuk di teteskan pada luka Riser dan sebagian diminumkannya.

Seketika bagian tubuh Riser yang hilang mulai tumbuh, dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya beregenerasi.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Riser kembali utuh seperti sebelumnya tidak ada bekas luka sedikitpun.

' Ugh,'

Riser melenguh pelan mencoba merasakan kembali tangannya yang hilang kembali lagi, namun bukan cuma merasakan kembali bagian tubuhnya yang hilang, dia juga merasakan kekuatannya kembali seperti semula dan malah bertambah lebih dari sebelumnya.

'' Kamu beruntung aku sedang terlupa akn tujuanku hidup, namun bila aku sudah ingat kembali jangan mengharapkan nyawamu tetap berada di dalam tubuh busukmu itu,'' ucap dingin Naruto sebelum berbalik berniat untuk pergi.

Riser tidak membalas hinaan Naruto, dia hanya menggeram tertahan. Ego dan kesombongannya telah meninggalkannya entah kemana, rasa takutnya lebih mendominasi dirinya akan pemuda pirang yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu dilawannya.

'' Ah iya aku ingat, dia keturunan dari Iblis pengkhianat itukan,?''

Sebuah suara dari tamu undangan langsung menghentikan langkah Naruto yang hendak pergi.

'' Iblis pengkhianat,? Maksudmu Minato Phenex,?'' sahut lainya bertanya.

'' Iya, siapa lagi Iblis pengkhianat selain dia,? Lihat ciri-cirinya aja sama,'' jawab lainya.

'' Benar juga si, ah dia mengatai klan asalnya menjijikan padahal orang tuanya lebih menjijikan,''

suara dari para tamu undangan masih terdengar, membicarakan tentang orang tua dari Naruto dan menghinanya.

'' Yah patutlah, Tou-sannya saja seperti itu,''

Sudah cukup, tidak ada yang boleh menghina orang tuanya di biarkan hidup. Naruto menundukan kepalanya sampai phoninya menutupi raut wajahnya.

'' Kalian,! Hentikan ocehan kalian,!'' teriak Sirzech mencoba mencegah sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.

Dia tau, sosok yang telah melawan tunangan dari adiknya adalah bukan Iblis biasa. Dia bisa merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang meningkat pelan dari pemuda itu, kekuatan yang familiar baginya.

'' Lucifer-sama kami hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya,'' Iblis yang tadi membicarakan orang tua dari Naruto membalas ucapan Sirzech.

'' Keturunan dari Iblis menjijikan seperti dia tidak usah di bela, Lucifer-sama,'' balas yang lainya.

'' Kalian-''

' Sring, sring, sring,'

Ucapan Sirzech terpotong saat dia mendengar dan melihat beberapa rantai berwarna merah gelap dengan ujung yang runcing dan aura yang sewarna, meluncur liar pada beberapa Iblis yang membicarakan dan menghina Minato Phenex.

' Crass, crass, craass, duaarrr, duaaarr, duaaarr,'

Ujung raintai itu menembus kepala, jantung dan beberapa bagian tubuh mereka yang sebelumnya mehina Minato tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Tubuh mereka langsung meledak setelah tertembus rantai merah gelap yang berasal dari belakang tubuh Naruto.

Ledakan cukup besar hingga mementalkan para Iblis yang menjadi target rantai itu, tidak ada yang terlewat total sepuluh Iblis yang meledak akibat terusuk rantai perubahan dari warisan Kaa-sannya itu.

Aura Kiling Intens menyeruak pekat di aula itu, hingga beberapa Iblis muda yang belum berpengalaman dan Iblis dengan kekuatan menengah kebawah tertunduk sesak nafas.

'' Ayo, siapa lagi yang mau aku percepat bertemu dengan dewa kematian tinggal bilang saja,'' ucap dingin Naruto yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

Sepuluh rantai di belakangnya berkibar dengan liar, beberapa dari Iblis di aula itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya keras melihat rantai di belakang Naruto dan aura kekuatan yang di keluarkannya.

'' Po-Power of Destruction,?!'' gumam Sirzech tergagap, matanya membelalak shok melihat rantai yang Naruto buat merupakan Power of Destruction padat. Itu menandakan penggunanya sudah sangat menguasai itu hingga dapat memanipulasinya pada bentuk yang diinginkan.

'' Sudah cukup kalian menghina Tou-sanku,'' desis dingin Naruto.

Semua hanya diam setelah mendengar ucapan berbahaya dari Naruto, mungkin dalam pikiran mereka 'jika ingin selamat, lebih baik lupakan persoalan itu'.

Mereka tidak bodoh, seorang pengguna api putih yang langka dan belum pernah ada yang pernah mengalahkannya di tambah kekuatan penghancur yang telah terkenal seantero Underword akan kengeriannya menambah poin untuk mereka lebih memilih diam.

Iblis yang memimiliki dua kekuatan mengerikan seperti itu yang bahkan dapat membuat Maou yang merupakan Iblis terkuat akan kewalahan menghadapinya, lebih baik jangan sampai memancing amarahnya.

'' Na-Naruto,? Kamu Naruto kan,? Putra dari Nee-chan,?''

*.

**..

***...

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk di atap sebuah gedung yang lumayan tinggi di Tokyo, dia sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

' Tap, tap, tap,'

terdengar suara langkah kaki ringan di belakangnya, melangkah mendekatinya.

' Greb,'

Sosok yang merupakan wanita itu memeluk erat Naruto dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Naruto.

'' Sedang apa di atas gedung seperti ini, Naruto-kun,?''

#

_**T.b.c**_

Yup, update. Hadir kembali untuk sedikit meramaikan ff ini.

Ok, chap kali ini di buat saat pikiran lagi kalut, yah semoga saja tidak terlalu buruk untuk di baca.

Ok, beberapa Review dulu sebelum berpamitan.

* : terima kasih sebelumnya dan itu NaruRias, aku hanya mengambil inspirasi dari pemerkosaan yang berujung cinta, jadi ya aku coba buat versi miliku yang tidak terlalu asal main.

Lalu soal Hakuryuuku, ada ceritanya sendirilah dan nanti akan ada kejutan soal itu. Tapi bukan di chap ini, mungkin depan.

* madaraootsutsuki : yah aku cuma bikin sesuatu yang berbeda, karena kebanyakan hampir sama, 'rela menjadi ibli, mati menjadi iblis, mengabdi pada iblis dan liya-liyane.

Kalau Naruto dibuat terlalu mendekatkan diri padaNYA ya, umurnya tidak akan lama. Iblis berdoa kan membuatnya seperti terbakar, kalau mendekat padaNYA ya mati terbakar.

* Kuroikage99 : hehe, jangan sambil makan salak gan ketawanya, ketelan kan bijinya,,,

* : tebakan anda masih kurang tepat gan, dan pair mungkin Rias tidak jadi masuk karena suatu alasan.

* : yup Asia tetap jadi manusia dan tetap menjadi pengikut tuhan, dan soal pair Naruto,,,, mungkin gak jadi double alias tetep single, yah tergantung nantinyalah.

* Nanase Akira : bisa jadi, liat ntar ajalah.

* Dragon Warior : ok gan, itu typho. Maklum asal updlod.

* Antoni Yamada : Hinata,? Wah kayaknya gak bisa nih, yang ada di dxd cuman Naruto. Mungkin nantilah aku cari di Naruto tapi yang kira-kira bisa jutsu dimensi.

* Uciha ryu'tto : kasihan gak kasihan, hehehe. Yang di telpon,,, uummm tebakannya masih kurang tepat, mendekatilah.

* Koshiro kun : sip, nih lanjut.

* Tamma : ada cerita singkat tentang Hakuryuuko dan Naruto, mungkin nanti ada cerita panjangnya untuk memperjelas, itu baru mungkin, tergantung siskon aku tulis.

Kalau cuma nyebut Tuhan tidak terlalu bukan,? Di animenya juga aku sering lihat Iblis nyebut itu tapi gak sakit kepala, kecuali saat di doakan atau berdoa (Asia dan Xenovia). Dan itu sudah aku tulis di bagian agak akhir, kalau dia juga merasakan eveknya.

* ferluci97 : tanda koma sengaja saya gunakan di depan tanda seru atau tanya, itu cuma aku bikin untuk cirikhas dari cerita yang aku buat.

* Guest- Uta-kun : kemungkinan iya, namun tidak semua, ada beberapa yang tidak di bencinya.

Ok sekian dulu dan terima kasih pada semua yang telah mau Review, dan semoga cukup menghibur.

S for Shadow

F for Futhure

undur diri sampai jumpa di chap depan...


End file.
